3) The New Beginnings
by Twins of Power
Summary: The war in Etheria finally finding its end, relationships starting and getting stronger, secrets being discovered and more.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the sequel to '' A Forgotten Past ''. Realize that this story of a great leap in time, directly to Orko's marriage.

I hope you enjoy this story as much as you liked the previous one! Enjoy the story. Comments are welcome!

* * *

November. (Ten months after ''A forgotten past'' events.)

Planet Trolla.

The sun was shining for the beautiful day that was to come, Orko was with his Uncle, preparing for his own wedding. Dree Elle was with several friends doing the same, the gleaming white dress being around her while she was doing the hairstyle.

* * *

Planet Eternia.

Prince Adam had just put on the royal green suit and crown prince crown on his head. He would be Orko's best man, but he could not help but use Eternia royal crown.

The king and queen were wearing more formal dress than usual. Randor was wearing a formal blue suit in black pants, next to the crown on his head. Marlena was dressed in a blue sky dress and a crown different from the usual one, that had several diamonds scattered by the golden crown.

The royal family finished packing and met some of the masters who were ready, among them Duncan, Teela, Stratos, Ram-man, and Meckanek.

-''Where is Princess Adora?" -Duncan asked as the family approached.

-"She said she'd meet us at Grayskull, do not worry." -Adam said.

Everyone got into the carriage and they went to Grayskull.

* * *

Planet Etheria.

Princess Adora was at Misticor Castle along with two of her friends. Queen Castaspella and Madam Razz.

The princess was wearing a long red dress, her hairs were fastened in a high bun and a crown of the crown princess with red diamonds encrusted in this crown, matching the dress.

Madam Razz was in a long purple dress and Queen Casta was in a yellow dress, with the Misticor crown on her head.

All three had been invited to Orko's wedding. Well, they and their escorts were invited.

Madam Razz would go with Swen, Adora with Sea Hawk, and Casta would go with Mecanek, whom she had met a few weeks ago.

"Dear my, we're going to end up being late, come on." -Madam spoke to both of them.

-"Calm down, we still have time." -Adora looked at her watch and opened her eyes wide. -"Well maybe not so long. Hawk and Swen are already here? ''

-"Yes, they are waiting for us in the throne room." -Casta replied, and with a wave of his hand the three appeared in the throne room.

-"Wow." -Hawk whispered as his bride appeared in the throne room. Hawk was wearing a suit that matched Adora's dress, and the crown of the prince of Etheria, which had belonged to his father.

-"I still can not believe you're the prince of Etheria, Hawk." -Casta commented as the portal to Grayskull opened.

-"Neither did I." -Hawk spoke with a smile as he put his arm around Adora's waist. Casta had discovered the true title of Sea Hawk almost a month ago, after helping the couple with a mess.

Everyone entered the portal.

* * *

Both the masters and the rebels met at Grayskull and then entered another portal that would take them to Trolla.

-"I can not believe he's getting married." -Adora said as she passed the portal.

-"You'll be marrying soon sis." -Adam said with a smile.

-"Exactly, your marriage will be three months from now." Marlena added. Almost all the preparations were ready, the only thing missing was Adora to do the proof of the dress.

-"People!" -They heard someone speak, then looked to see Orko's uncle, that is, Montork approaching. -''It's great to see you on this happy day.''

-"It's good to see you again, Montork." -Randor complimented, then realized that two figures were approaching.

Montork went to the side to show the couple.

-''King Randor, Queen Marlena, Prince Adam, Princess Adora, masters and rebels. I want you to meet King Muck Muck and Queen Foosabella, King and Queen of Trolla.

-"It's a pleasure to meet you, we've heard a lot about you," Foosabella exclaimed, then seemed to look at Adora for a moment. -"Princess Adora, is not?"

-"Yes, your Majesty.'"

-"Sorry my dear, but I feel like I know you."

Though she did not show it, Adora stiffened and Hawk, who had her hand on her waist, felt it and wondered why.

-"I do not think so, Your Majesty, this is the first time I'm in Trola." -Adora replied. ::: Another half truth.::: Thought. She had already been to Trola as She-ra, but like Adora this was the first time.

Adam heard his complaint for the twin's bond, and looked sympathetically at his sister.

-''Oh yes of course.''

-"Wait, this is a happy day. We should take the guests into the marriage hall. "Muck Muck remembered.

-"Well, it's true, please follow me." -Montork said.

The kings of Eternia looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They all followed Montork into the city. The hall was close, so you could walk / float there.

As they walked, the group watched closely the details of the planet, which had almost everything reversed! The creek floated, the trees were upside down, fish flew, the rainbow was the opposite, among several other things.

-''Wow. When Orko said his world was different, he was not joking. '' -Marlena commented.

-"Not really." -Randor added.

* * *

The group arrived at the hall and were taken to a kind of floating platform, which contained several seats.

After they sat down, Sea Hawk leaned toward the bride.

-"What's wrong?" -He whispered.

-''What?''

-''What happened earlier? When Foosabella asked if she knew you. I felt you stiffen, why? ''

Adora sighed and lowered her head, just for her fiancé to lift with her index finger for her to look at.

-"Whether you like it or not, I know you're hiding something."

The princess lowered her eyes and sighed deeply, but remained silent. She wanted more than anything to tell him about her secret, but unless he found out, she could not tell him.

-"I see you want to tell me, but something stops you." -Hawk said calmly.

-"I want to tell you, but I can not."

-"You can tell me anything.''

-"I know, but I'm still not allowed to talk about it.''

-"And when will you have such a permit?''

-"On the day you find out." -She whispered, and Hawk listened, considering he wrapped an arm around her and squeezed.

-''I hope I'ts soon.''

-"Me too, Hawk, me too."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Adam was listening to his sister's and brother-in-law's conversation. He could understand what his sister was feeling, for he felt the same about Teela, though he and the captain of the guard were not dating.

The prince looked at his best friend and can not help thinking how beautiful she was, as always. She had loose hair and an emerald dress that matched her eyes.

The trumpets played, now that all the guests had sat down, the platforms began to float.

After a minute without any noise, other trumpets sounded again and King Muck Muck and Queen Foosabela entered, going to their respective places. Followed by Orko who stood in his place at the altar. Montork appeared on his nephew's side and adjusted his tie. After everyone was present, a different song began to play and Dree Elle appeared on the other side of the room and entered. When she reached Orko's side, King Muck Muck spoke.

\- '' My dear friends, family and acquaintances of the couple. I speak for both and thank you for the presence. Now, the ceremony, is ... today we are here to unite these two magicians in marriage. Orko, the great and Dree Elle, do you swear your love, devotion, respect and union to one another? ''

Orko turned to Dree Elle. -"I swear my love, devotion, respect, and union to you. And nothing on this planet or any other wrath to separate us. ''

Adora and Hawk looked at each other and smiled. Duncan had to admit, he was proud of the little friend.

\- '' And you Dree Elle? ''

Dree Elle turned to Orko. - ''I swear my love, devotion, respect and union to you. And nothing on this planet or any other wrath to separate us. ''

-"I declare you husband and wife. You can kiss. ''

After this sentence was said, a curtain fell in front of the couple so that the kiss could happen. The kiss lasted a few seconds, but in those seconds they began to shine, and this magic circled both until it spread around the room, focusing on some specific couples of guests, among them, Adora and Sea Hawk, Marlena and Randor, Adam and Teela, Castaspella and Meckanek, Swen and Madam.

Everyone looked at each other in surprise, especially the last three couples mentioned above.

Soon after all that brightness disappeared, the kiss was over.

-"Now to the party!" 'Montork exclaimed happily.

xxXXXxx

The party was already completing 5 hours since it had started, and everyone was dancing or commenting, and some kids were playing and running through the open countryside.

Dree He sighed dreamily.

-"What is it, Dree?" -She heard Adora ask. She and Teela were approaching with a glass of wine in hand.

-''The children, I barely see the time for me and Orko to have ours. ''

-"How beautiful that desire is, Dree." -Telle said with a smile.

-"What about you? Do you want to have children someday? '' -The Trollan asked curiously for Teela and then for Adora.

-"After the war is over and I'm getting married." -Adora answered quickly. -''And I'll still wait a little after the wedding to have a child.''

-''And you, Teela? ''

-"I'll have to get married first, but I'll have it." -Tella said, taking a sip of the wine.

-"Has anyone in mind yet?" -Adora asked with a smile.

Teela blushed. -"I think so, I do not know."

-''What do you mean, '' I do not know ''? ''

-''I do not know, my feelings are confused.''

-"Between whom?" -Adora raised an eyebrow, having an idea of what it is.

-"Your brother and He-man." -Teela admitted reluctantly after a quiet time.

::: If she knew ... ::: - '' What do you mean? ''

-"I want someone who has a bit of both. Yes, I know I'm being a bit picky, but I do not know what to do about both. ''

Adora shook her head and telephoned Adam. ::: Did you hear that? :::

::: Yes, and I already knew that already more than two years ago. ::: -It was the answer.

::: Brother, if you want she, lift your butt from that chair and come and call her to dance. And then talk about how you feel about her.

::: Speak what I feel not yet :::

::: And when are you going to talk? :::

::: In a while. :::

Adora sighed inwardly.

::: You look like Mom, did I tell you that? ::: Adam commented.

::: No, this is the first time. :::

Adam laughed and approached.

-"Tee, would you give me the honor of this dance?" -He asked a few minutes later.

Teela raised her eyebrows, but nodded, smiling.

-''Of course.''

Adam returned the smile and led her onto the dance floor one more time.

Adora smiled at her brother and Teela, while accepting the same request from Sea Hawk seconds later.

xxXXXxx

Adam and Teela danced in silence for a while, until Adam heard his sister's voice in his head.

::: You have nothing to tell her? :::

Adam turned his eyes to his sister, who grinned at him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A/N: This chapter was to have been posted along with the first two, but only today I had time to pass it to English. Enjoy and comment what you think!

* * *

After his sister's smile, Adam took courage.

-"Did I tell you that you look beautiful today, Tee?"

::: Great start. :: Adora said.

::: Do not start. ::: He heard your sister laugh.

-"Thank you, Adam." Teela smiled and blushed.

Adam smiled, but before he could say anything else, Duncan appeared.

-"Adam, can I have this dance with my daughter?"

-"Of course, man-at-arms."

Adam handed Teela's hand to her father and walked away.

* * *

Mekaneck, who was dancing with Casta, looked at his prince and shook his head.

-"What?" -He heard the voice of his dance partner.

-"Adam and Teela."

Casta turned his head to look at the two of them. Yes, she fell in love with the prince of Eternia, but that passed (For this passion lasted almost two and a half years, at least for her).

Misticor's queen realized that both the prince and the captain were liking each other, no matter how much they did not admit it.

-"They do not assume, do they?"

-''No.''

-"How old do they like each other?"

\- '' I think since the 14, no, since the 15 years they have begun to demonstrate. ''

\- '' And since that time they have not had the courage to speak. ''

-''Exact.''

Casta let out a low chuckle, then remembered a doubt that happened at the wedding ceremony that had taken place only 5 hours and a half ago. Seeing that Dree Elle and Orko were dancing by, she asked.

-"Orko, Dree, what was all that glitter?"

Orko smiled and replied.

-"It's when two people are meant to be together."

The queen blushed and looked at the floor as Meckanek's mouth opened.

-''What?''

The newlywed couple laughed.

* * *

Sea Hawk spent the rest of the party watching his bride, and admiring her as well. Adora did not say anything more about such a secret, and he in turn realized that she could not speak unless he found out.

Hawk did not notice anything out of the ordinary about Adora, and realized that here, in this place, she was not hiding anything. He kept that thought in the back of his mind and enjoyed the rest of the party.

Adora realized that her fiancé was trying too hard to figure out the secret, knowing she could not tell what it was, the princess thought.

::: If I can not tell he, maybe I can give you clues about what it is the secret. ::: Shortly after thinking this, she noticed that he set it aside, at least for now. ::: When we return to Etheria. :::


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Royal Palace of Eternia. Days later.

Everything had returned to normal since the incident with Evil-lyn and the last few months were quiet (except for a Skeletor attacks).

Marlena was reviewing some of the files that the masters had just recovered from the mountain of the serpent, now officially all the files had returned to the castle

Adam and Teela started to walk together, and this particular afternoon they were both riding on the field.

-"Beautiful day, is not it Adam?"

-"Yes, perfect for a picnic."

Teela was about to say that he only thought about the stomach, but realized that she was also getting hungry.

-"Good idea, maybe if we go back to the palace we'll get something to eat."

Adam smiled at his best friend's response, indicating that they were approaching again.

Minutes later they returned to the palace and the smell of food was strong. Adam and Teela smiled and exclaimed.

-''Chef Allen. ''

Entering the kitchen, Adam noticed cookies on the table and tried to get one, when he was surprised by one of the kitchen assistants, Joan, who slapped him in the hand.

-"No, those are for later."

-"But I'm hungry!" 'Adam grinned.

-"There are several things in that fridge. Get something there, no cookies. '' She pointed to one of the refrigerators.

-"There's going to be a party tonight Prince Adam, otherwise I'd let you and Teela get it." -Chef Allen added.

Adam scowled and Teela laughed.

-"We're just going to get some things for the picnic, we're out of the way." -Teea replied

-"Is not there any work today, Captain?" She asked.

-"No, the king gave me a break, I spent the day with Adam."

-"Well, enjoy the snack." -The assistant waved at them and returned to the service.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

A/N: Thanks for the comments! Here is Chapter 5, enjoy!

* * *

Adam spread the blanket on the floor and waited for Teela to sit down and he sit next to her.

Teela arranged the food scattered across the blanket as Adam opened the wine.

-"It's been a while since we had a picnic, Tee."

-"Long time," Telle said, remembering that they were sixteen at the last picnic.

They were silent for a while, until Teela spoke again.

-"Remember when we were kids? When did Orko almost send all his birthday cake to another planet? "She smiled.

-"The trick was to make a ball disappear, but it was the cake that floated in the air." - Adam laughed at the memory. -"And Duncan was the target of the cake."

They laughed.

Teela moved closer.

-"Why are we distancing ourselves so much?"

-"Well, I started to have more real duties, you became captain of the guard and my bodyguard, He-man appeared ..."

-"He-man? What does He-man have to do with it?" -She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Adam was alarmed and tried to cover the mistake.

-"Well ... well, I mean, you've been around him more than me."

-''I? It was you who got away, paying more attention to fun than friendship. ''

-''It was not on purpose Tee. ''

-"What do you mean, Adam?"

:::Where's my sister to help me at those times?::: He thought, but then he remembered that Adora had told him to reveal his feelings.

\- '' I did not know how to face you later ... ''

-"After what, Adam?" -She crossed her arms.

Adam did not answer. He simply leaned closer and kissed her.

Teela was surprised by the unexpected act, but she did not try to push him away but kissed him back.

After they separated, Adam did not know what to do, so he said he remembered something and left leaving Teela speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6.

A/N:Sorry Adam and Teela will not appear for a while. They will settle the matter soon, and there will be a little surprise together.

A/N:Surprise! Double update!

* * *

Queen Marlena was on the porch of what she had in her office. Seeing Adam and Teela go out and have a picnic brought her many memories of when she and Randor were engaged.

* * *

25 years ago.

Marlena Glenn was in the royal gardens reading on one of the benches. By this time Randor, her fiancé would be finishing the meeting and would meet with her.

The day before, Randor had invited Marlena to a picnic in the field and she had agreed. They had been engaged for ten months, and one year and two months since Marlena had landed at Eternia.

-"Ready?" -She heard. Looking up, she smiled and stood up.

Randor was smiling and with a picnic basket in his right hand.

-"So where did my fiance choose to take me today?" -She asked.

-"In a quiet place." -He replied, wrapping his free arm around her.

Minutes later they were under a tree in the field outside the palace walls.

-''Beautiful afternoon, isn't it sweet? ''

-"Beautiful." -She smiled.

After a minute of silence, Marlena sighed.

-"What are you thinking?" -Randor asked worriedly.

-"In the future," -She replied.

-''In the future?''

Marlena gave a small smile.

-"When our children are going to be engaged, I want to accompany them with the preparations, I want to help them get closer. I want to be present in their lives. ''

-"You will be, my dear." -Randor replied. -"And as for their marriage, well, the queen is the person who organizes the parties."

-"I'm not talking about being the queen in the future, Randor. I'm talking like a future mother. ''

Randor hugged his fiancee. -"I know, my dear. But why the sudden thought? ''

\- '' For my parents and brothers will not be in our marriage because I am on a planet they do not even know exists. And they don't even know I'm okay. ''

Randor listened intently, he felt a similar feeling, for both King Miro and Queen Leandra could not attend because they were both missing. As for Marlena's parents and siblings, he offered to try to make contact with the Earth and with them, but Marlena said no, stating that Earth was not ready to know about life in the stars, at least not yet, no matter how much it hurt such choice.

-"Are you sure you do not want us to try to make contact with the Earth?" -Randor asked again.

-"No my dear, my planet is not ready for such news yet. Maybe in the future, but not now. ''

Randor nodded and did not continue the subject, knowing that it hurt for her. Wanting to change the subject, the young king smiled and asked.

-"And you're already ready to be queen?"

Marlena laughed.

-''I'm trying. I admit, I'm a little afraid of that crown. ''

-''Because?''

-"What if I can not be a good queen? What if I fail with the people? What if...''

She was interrupted when Randor kissed her.

-"You'll do well, do not worry. You'll be the best queen this planet has ever seen." -He said as soon as the kiss was over.

-"Hope so." she said.

* * *

PRESENT DAYS.

Marlena smiled at the memory. She actually managed to help her kids in their relationships, well, at least with Adora. For as much as Adam grew up at home, it was Adora that she helped most.

* * *

4 YEARS AGO.

Marlena was very happy, today her daughter was making a visit at home, which was too new for everyone to have the princess at home after 19 years away. It had been exactly 6 months since Adam met his sister, and this was one of the many visits the princess made and would still do.

The queen of Eternia was heading for Adora's room, they had finished dinner, and the princess had gone straight to the bedroom to prepare for bed after an exhausting day. (She-ra had to hold Brightmoon's moon.)

Arriving in her daughter's bedroom, the queen knocked on the door.

-"Who?" She heard the answer.

-"It's me, my dear." -The queen replied with a smile.

Adora opened the door seconds later.

-''Mother! Come in. "She exclaimed with a smile.

Marlena entered with an even larger smile on her face. Only she, her husband, and Duncan knew how much she waited to hear about Adora.

-"Has something happened?" -Adora asked as she sat on her bed.

Marlena sat down and answered.

-"Not really, I just wanted to spend some time with my daughter.''

Adora smiled again.

-"And who knows, to have a woman's chat." -she added.

-"What do you mean?" -Adora raised an eyebrow.

-''Adora. I may not have created you, but I know about body language. The body always contradicts words, even if none is said. You're identical to me in more ways than one. ''

Adora stayed quiet listening intently to her mother, but inside she was praying her mother would not claim to know her secret.

-"I know that look, on the last visits of the last four months, you've been a bit ... different." The queen continued.

-"What look mom? And how so different?" -Adora asked uncertainly.

-"A look of passion." -Marlena replied simply. -"You looked different once you got that look. Who is he? And why are you trying to disguise that you're not in love?''

Adora was speechless. She really did not expect her mother to talk about it. In fact, she hoped it would take her a little longer to talk to someone about it. Swallowing, she replied.

-''He is a friend. I met him exactly four months ago. ''

-"Why did not you tell anyone?"

-"The only thing she knew was Madame Razz, and yet she did not know everything."

-"Adora, why did not you tell us?"

-"He's not royalty." -Adora admitted.

-"Darling, I was not royalty." -She smiled. -"Now tell me, what is he?"

The princess was silent for a while and realized that her mother was waiting for the answer. Finally taking courage, she replied.

-"He ... he's a pirate."

Marlena was so surprised that she was silent for a while.

-"Mother?" -Adora asked after a minute.

Marlena shook her head to return to reality and asked.

-''You love him?''

-''What?''

-"Do you love him?" -The queen repeated.

Adora smiled again. -''Yes, i love him.''

-"And he loves you?"

-''I believe so. We're just friends, we're getting to know each other more and more. ''

-"Does he know you're a princess?"

-''No. For him I am only the leader of the rebellion and a former force captain of horde who was bewitched to obey Hordak's orders. ''

-"How does he know that? Did you tell him? ''

-"He and the whole planet knew that the horde bewitched one of their captains, most knew it was me, and the rest who did not know was very surprised.

-"How did you two meet?"

-"How did you two meet?"

Adora and Marlena talked for 15 minutes, talking about how Adora and the young met, the conversation lasted so long because Marlena asked one thing or another.

-"What's his name?" -Marena asked as soon as her daughter had finished speaking.

\- ''Sea Hawk. Captain Sea Hawk. ''

\- ''Sea Hawk. Different name." -Marena looked her daughter in the eye and spoke.- "If you love him, we will accept him. But first you need to settle and talk about what you feel, since you are friends. Preferably it will be resolved by December.''

-"Why December?"

-''Your birthday. I would like to see my little girl with the person she loves on her birthday. He still does not know you're a princess. ''

-"Its true." -Adora yawned.

Marlena looked at her watch and saw that it was late.

-"I think we can continue our conversation tomorrow. Good evening, my daughter. " -Marena rose and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

-''Good night mom.''

* * *

PRESENT DAYS.

-"Queen Marlena?" -Marena heard her assistant knock on the other side of the door.

-"Yes?" -She answered quickly.

-"Your Majesty, the king requests your presence in his office." -She replied.

-"Very well, I'm coming." -The queen answered and thought.

::: I'll have to talk to Adam later. :::


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7.

A/N: Surprise! Double update!

* * *

Marlena reached her husband's office and came in, finding her husband looking out the window.

Marlena can not help but smile at the memories that have come to mind. The last time she saw her husband looking at the royal gardens like that, it was because he was watching his son play in the gardens, whether with Marlena or with some of Adam's friends.

-"How old I do not see you looking out this window." -She said, drawing her husband's attention.

Randor turned to his wife and smiled, reaching for her to slip into the embrace.

-"It's been years since I've seen this scene."

Marlena stared at the spot her husband was looking at, and saw Adam and Teela eating beneath one of the palace's many trees. They were talking and laughing.

-"Your highnesses ..." -They heard a voice.

Turning, the kings saw Duke Philip, one of the king's best counselors standing at Randor's door. Philip was 25 and was helping the king when it came from other planets that Eternia helped.

-"Enter Philip." -Rand replied, and looked back at his wife, who had an eyebrow raised. -"You'll understand." -He and the queen sat down on one of the sofas, facing the duke.

-"Your Majesty, the supplies are ready and will be sent to Etheria today.''

-"Etheria?" -Marlena interrupted. -"Did something happen?" -She glanced desperately at her husband.

-"No, nothing happened." -He honestly answered.

-"So why so much supplies from one day to the next? Did the rebellion increase or something?" -She turned her attention to the Duke.

The duke handed out a few documents with the supply count for the queen and replied.

-"My queen, as you know, I have been assisting the king on matters of planets that Eternia helps, and for the last two years, I have been helping Princess Adora with the supplies for the rebellion. Last night, a letter arrived at the palace asking for such supplies and weapons. ''

-"Why the reason for so many?" -The queen asked as she saw the number of supplies.

-"My queen, the battle against the horde is at an end. The final battle is beginning. At this very moment the horde is preparing its army, and the rebellion is doing the same. The supplies went out to Etheria in an hour. ''

-"Have the fights already begun?" -The queen asked after a while in silence.

-"Yes, madam, they started yesterday."

-''And?''

-"It is with great relief that the rebellion won this battle, but it needed help in the next."

* * *

Planet Etheria.

-"Any sign?" -Bow asked one of his spies.

-''Not yet.''

Bow walked over to a communicator and asked.

-"Are you sure they will bring the supplies today?''

Adora's laughter can be heard on the communicator. -"It was you who wanted to leave early. I told you, they'll be here in less than an hour. ''

-"Am I going to have to wait?"

-"No one told you to leave early." -That was the answer.

Adora turned off the communicator and returned the attention for the question in front of her.

She, Queen Angela and Casta were in the meeting room of Bringthmoon seeing the plans for the next attacks.

-"It'll be a long week." -Angela said.

-"It will be." -Adora sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

DAY ONE. GREAT REBELLION, FINAL BATTLE.

Adora got up early the next morning, the supplies had been delivered the day before, and today from what the spies said, there would be one more battle.

After breakfast, she watched as the rebels took advantage of the early morning, until they heard someone call.

-''HELP! PLEASE!''

Adora got out of her reverie and searched for the person, who appeared through the trees.

-''Adora! Thanks the stars. My village is being attacked.''

-''At where?''

-"In the south." -The teenager pointed.

-''I'm going. Rebels! "She beckoned to a small emergency group. She would turn into She-ra, but it's always good to have reinforcement.

-"I'll go with you." Hawk said. He and his crew had already been in the whispering woods for three days. Knowing they needed help, she did not argue.

-''Let's go.''

* * *

Just as Adora had hoped, Sea Hawk was at her side all the way. He was getting too close to the secret, and she knew it. After a while, she managed to mislead her fiancé and be alone to make the transformation.

The battle lasted the rest of the morning and was followed by the great battle of the day, which the rebels won again and destroyed thousands of robots.

At that night.

-"Where were you in the battle?" Hawk asked as they dined in Adora's room in the Brightmoon castle.

-"In the eastern part of the city, I took care of some robots and sent them to the old iron." -Adora laughed.

Hawk laughed as well and watched her, since he began to pay more attention to Adora, he realized that many of the things about his location in the battle were rehearsed, to look like she was in one place when in fact she was in another.

-''What's it?''

-"You're still hiding something from me."

Adora sighed. -"Hawk, we've talked about this."

"So why do not you tell me where you really were? I'm close to finding out. ''

-''For if I speak, I will reveal the secret. ''

-"And why do not you want to reveal?" -Sea Hawk was running out of patience.

-"WHY I LOVE YOU!" -She raised her voice and lowered herself again. -''And I want you to be safe! If you knew the truth, it would have put you in danger. ''

-"Are you implying that this secret is more important?"

-"It will never be more important."

They looked at each other for a while, until they realized they were fighting.

Adora closed her eyes with the tears that threatened to fall and said.

-"Sorry, I should not have raised my voice with you.''

Hawk approached and hugged her.

-"I'm just going to forgive you if you'll forgive me for being out of patience and pushing the subject." -He lifted her chin and kissed her tenderly. When they walked away, they were both smiling, until the palace alarm rang.

-"Another attack." -Hawk exclaimed.

-"Hordak does not tire." -Adora said.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

DAY THREE. GREAT REBELLION, FINAL BATTLE.

-"Are you sure of that Adora?" -Sunder asked in the early afternoon.

-''Yes. I need to train, and as you trained me, I thought we could train again.'' -The rebel leader replied. She and Sunder were going one on each side. In audience, there was the wife and daughter of the former general, Adora's fiancé and Madam Razz.

-"Who do you think will win?" Mally asked her daughter.

-"Aunt Adora." -The litte girl of three-year-old replied. Both Mally and Sunder put Adora as the girl's only aunt because she was very close to the family and is the person they trusted the most. Chelse was already calling Hawk from Uncle Hawk, even before he and Adora became engaged.

-"What about me?" Sander asked. -''I do not deserve credit? ''

-"Not Dad, because Aunt Adora will win."

Adora burst into laughter, with them all.

-"All right." -he said flatly.

They exchanged the first blows with their swords.

-"Good." -Sander remarked as Adora almost drew his sword.

-"Good?" -Adora asked.

-"All right, great.''

Adora laughed and repeated the movement, this time managing to take Sander's sword and take it with her free hand.

"-Very good." -Sunder said, then tried to overturn Adora, who jumped on top of him and knocked him down.

Sea Hawk watched Adora's movements, and noticed something familiar in this movement. An image of She-ra doing the same came to mind, but Hawk set it aside, thinking it would be impossible. Looking again at Adora, he began comparing his bride to the princess of power, both in appearance and manner, and it was there that he realized that they were the same in many ways. :::It cannot be.::: He thought, but then the memories of several occasions came to mind, times when She-ra was present.

''Hawk!''

'' I'm friends with Adora and rebellion as well. ''

'' You're also a smart man and not afraid of the horde. ''

'' I'll ask Adora to meet you in the control room. ''

'' I do not think Adora should come along, Hawk. ''

And the memories of the last days also came.

"So why do not you tell me where you really were? I'm close to finding out. ''

''For if I speak, I will reveal the secret. ''

"And why do not you want to reveal?"

"WHY I LOVE YOU! And I want you to be safe! If you knew the truth, it would have put you in danger. ''

Hawk did not know what to do, if he got up, if he would ask her later, he did not know because the only questions in his mind were:

::: How could I not see? He was in front of me all the time. That's why she could not tell me. :::

-"Adora?" -Came Casta's voice, catching everyone's attention.

-''Yes?''

-"You need to see this."

-''What?''

-"She's an old friend of you. She came to rebellion. ''

-"Who?" -Adora asked, intrigued.

-''Catra. ''


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10.

A/N: Thanks again for the comments, they gave me the inspiration to continue to write and post. Especially because of them I know someone is reading this story and liking it.

* * *

-"Explain to me again how Catra got through the magical trees of the forest.'' -Adora spoke as she tried to give order to the events.

-"We were on a patrol near the forest when we found Catra and her soldiers trying to overtake. The trees did not let any of them pass and we helped. ''

-"We?" -Glimmer asked.

-"Me and Madam."

-''Continues.'' -Adora asked.

-"We used magic to drive them away, but the magic of Madam was different from mine, and this magic struck Catra, who began to shine.''

-"And?" -Glimmer interrupted again.

Casta turned to Adora and exclaimed.

-"It seems you were not the only one who was bewitched."

Adora took a deep breath. -''But how? They bewitched me in front of the soldiers and the people, why would she be more hidden from?''

-"Because she was not of royal origin and never tried to discover the truth. She was not captured from her parents. ''

-"Yes, I remember, her parents were from the Horde." -Adora commented.

-"But she, like you, did not agree. Shadow Weaver only bewitched her in childhood and she never managed to get rid of the spell. ''

-"A spell that was weaker than Adora's?" -Glimmer asked. Realizing that Adora must have had too much willpower to break the spell.

-''Yes.''

-"And then?" -Adora asked.

-''She fainted. We brought her to the camp, but we keep her handcuffed to the bed. ''

Adora nodded and sighed. -"Very well." -She left the tent and headed toward the enfermary tent.

* * *

Catra was lying on one of the many beds in the infirmary.

Adora sat on the bed next to her old friend.

-"Catra?" -The princess whispered.

The other woman opened her eyes slowly, still a little asleep.

-"Arrra?" -She asked.

Adora was surprised. No one, except her fiancé, has called her that in years. Many thought her nickname was Dorey, Dora, when in fact it was Ara.

-''Yes my friend.''

-"What happened?" She tried to get up when she realized she was handcuffed on the bed. -"Why am I shackled in this bed?"

-"Give yourself a minute, you'll remember.''

The other woman's face was terrified after a while.

-''No. No. "She shook her head. She looked at Adora and realized she was nodding.

-"Yes." -Adora said. -"I'm afraid so."

-"What did I become?" -Catra asked, almost crying.

-"I'll let you rest and take it all in, okay? Anything you ask to call me." -The princess got up and left the tent.

* * *

Sea Hawk was waiting for his bride to leave the tent and when he saw her, he got up and went to her.

-''Adora. ''

She smiled calmly and hugged him.

-"We need to talk." -He continued. -''Alone.''

Adora raised an eyebrow and nodded. Hawk took them to the most isolated part of the forest and still checked to see if they were alone.

-''What's it?''

-"I know." -He simply replied.

-''You know? You know what? " -She asked, a little nervous.

-"I know about you, I know about She-ra."

Adora was surprised. ::: He discovered. ::: She thought.

-"Do not try to deny it, my dear. I know you're She-ra and I promise you, your secret is well kept with me. ''

Adora hugged him tightly after he said it. She could not believe, finally, after years he discovered.

-"I wanted to tell you ..." -She was interrupted when her fiancé kissed her.

-"I know." -He said after the kiss was over.

-"So you know the risks."

-''Yes I know. And I'm willing to take such risks. ''


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11.

ETERNIA PLANET. DAY SEVEN.

-"We will send some soldiers today, majesty." -Philip warned.

-"Very well." Randor said.

-"I knew that today's battle was great." -The prince had just returned from Etheria after spending the day helping the rebellion.

Adam had spent the last few days avoiding Teela for what happened a week ago. He went to Etheria constantly and when he stayed in Eternia, he stayed in places where he knew Teela would not go.

-"Yes, as far as we know, the whole planet rebelled against the horde in this last battle." -Randor added.

* * *

ETHERIA PLANET.

-"We've just learned the new horde plans." -Double Trouble reported as he entered the meeting room at Brightmoon.

-"What happened?" -Queen Angela asked her niece.

-"Horde Prime is coming to Etheria." -She replied.

-"What?" -Everyone on the floor exclaimed.

-"What shall we do?" -Bow asked.

-"We knew we would have to face the rest of the horde, but not her own leader." Adora replied.

After a while in silence, Bow had an idea.

-''It is!''

-"What?" - Adora asked.

-"We have to call She-ra." -Bow replied.

Sea Hawk glanced briefly at Adora and looked back at the rebel archer.

-''Because?''

-''The crown of wisdom! If we go to it, maybe she'll give us the answer. ''

-"But ..." Adora tried to argue.

-"Adora, we're in a critical state. We need to get the horde out of here soon, our rebels will not be able to fight that much anymore." -Grimmer interrupted.

Adora knew all too well and agreed.

-"Very well." -Turning to Double Trouble, the rebel leader asked. -"When will Horde Prime be here?"

-"From what I heard, he'd come tomorrow. I'll be here to help. ''

-"Okay, in an hour I, Bow, Hawk, Lohni and Catra will go to King Jared's old castle."

-"And She-ra?" 'Bow asked.

-"I'm sure she'll be around if anything happens." -Hawk answered for his bride.

Adora smiled at him. In the last few days it had become much easier for her to hide the secret, for Hawk was helping her.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:I want you to know that I'm loving to write this fanfic, seriously, it's going in a direction I did not expect it to be, both the story and what you think! (Yes, I thought no one would like these stories.) :D

I particularly enjoyed writing this chapter, but I want to know if you liked it, tell me!

jjgeragthy: Thank you!

Lanafalcon:Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Hawk finalmente descubrió.

TeelanaFalcão: Eu também adorava a Felina (Catra), e sempre pensei que ela poderia ter seus momentos de bondade. E sim, segredo no casamento nunca é bom, (principalmente se sua esposa for a princesa do poder e você não sabe kkkkk.) Sério, eu pensei nisso antes de terminar de escrever e amei descrever a cena dele descobrindo o segredo dela!

Okay, I know. I'm talking too much. Here is the chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

As soon as they arrived at the old castle, the rebels did not have to complete any challenge since the Crown Prince of Etheria was present. King Jerad was an ancient king and great-great-grandfather of Falcon.

-"Why did not we have the challenges to get in?" -Lohni asked.

-"We'll answer later." -Adora replied. Of the people present, only she and Hawk knew the real title of Hawk.

-"Welcome all of you." -The mystical voice came as soon as they reached the hall.

-"Thank you, we came ..." -Adora was interrupted.

-"I know why you came. You need help to defeat Horde Prime. For this, you need an even greater power of She-ra's powers. The power of wisdom and the powerful magic that accompanies such wisdom. ''

-"What do we need to do?" Bow asked.

-"One of you will have to take the great responsibility of putting that crown on your head.''

Bow was about to volunteer when the voice added.

-"But only two person has my full approval to place the crown. And only Hawk will have to choose between the two. ''

-"Who are they?" -Sea Hawk took a step forward.

-''Prince Sea Hawk ... ''

-"Prince?" -Lohni whispered.

-"You'll have to choose between the Adora and She-ra princesses. Choose carefully, Your Highness. ''

-"Adora and She-ra?" -Hawk asked. ::: But they are the same person. ::: He thought.

::: They may be the same person, Hawk, but remember that without one, the other would not exist. :::

Adora realized that she would have no choice, or it would be her or it would be her. There was no third or fourth option.

-"So, Hawk? What choice do you make?" -The voice asked.

Hawk looked at the bride, and after a while, he answered.

-"You and She-ra herself once told me that the princess of power does not need more power."

Adora nodded, knowing his choice and accepting her, for she would have done the same.

-''My choice is Adora.''

-"Princess Adora, one step ahead." -The voice spoke louder.

Adora obeyed.

-"Princess Adora, as Princess of Eternia and leader of the great rebellion do you accept the power and responsibility of the crown of wisdom to bring this planet to victory?''

-''Yes, I accept such responsibility. ''

A bracelet appeared floating in the air. This bracelet was made of gold, which matched Adora's medallion, but it was adorned with precious stones.

-''Your power will be with you as soon as you are wearing that bracelet, but before handing it over. Prince Sea Hawk, could you put the crown on your bride's head? ''

Hawk approached and picked up the crown.

-"Repeat with me, I am Prince Sea Hawk.''

-"I'm Prince Sea Hawk."

-"I pass the power of wisdom and magic."

-"I pass the power of wisdom and magic."

-"To the defender of light."

-"To the defender of light."

Adora lowered her head and lifted it again as the crown was placed on her head and the bracelet on her right arm below the red pare of the sleeve.

Adora sighed as she felt their power, as if power was binding to her. Then the image of what was to be done came to mind.

-''Remember princess, your powers will only work when you have the bracelet. And this bracelet can only be placed and taken by yourself. The crown will not leave these walls, just the bracelet." The voice said after the images in Adora's mind disappeared.

Adora nodded, showing that she had paid attention and removed the crown, handed it to the groom and saw that he had returned to the place.

-"Adora, are you okay?" -Bow asked, seeing that she was breathing heavily.

-"I ... I ..." -She felt dizzy and everything went black.

Hawk caught her before she hit the floor and lifted her into her arms. The rest of the rebels seemed to be alarmed.

-"Adora!" -He turned to the crown and asked. -''What happened to her?''

-"She'll wake up in the morning, do not worry. She is only adapting with the power and wisdom that the crown gave her. You know, the '' wisdom '' of this crown is to see the solution to some problems that normal people and even the best ones could not see. This solution comes in images. Adora had the solution to the problem you will face tomorrow. ''


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

A / N: Tell me what you think!

* * *

Adam was in his bedroom, today was the first meal he and Teela had been together since the kiss. Dinner had a tense atmosphere between them, but with matters about the rebellion, no one seemed to notice that they were like this.

Adam sat down on the couch. He regretted having left Teela alone in that garden. The prince knew he would have to talk to her and apologize, he got up when he heard a knock on the door.

Opening, he saw no one but Teela.

-"Adam, you know you can not ignore me forever." -She said with a smile, then entered.

-"I'm sorry." -He said closing the door, then added. -''For running away. I did not know what to do.''

-"I have only one question for you." She said after a quiet time.

-''Speak.''

-''You love Me?''

-"Yes. Yes I love you so much." -He said quickly. -"But I never knew how to tell you."

This time he was surprised by her, for he came and kissed him. He returned the kiss and put his hands on her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulder.

-"I love you, too." -She smiled.

-"I thought you liked He-man."

-"Let's just say I do not think he can have something very serious as relationships.''

::: He-man can not, but Adam does. ::: Adam thought and returned the smile.

-"And before I forget, my father just asked me to call you."

-"Okay, but not before I ask you something.''

-"What would it be?''

-''Wants to date me?''

-"YES!" -She hugged him tightly and kissed him again.

-"At last!" -They heard a female voice say.

Walking away, they both looked startled at Queen Marlena, who was leaning against the half-open door with a smile on her face.

-''Mother...''

-''Your majesty...''

-"You two do not apologize, I heard the request. And I'm so happy for both of you! -"She entered the room and hugged them.

-"Thank you, Mother." -Adam said.

-"Unfortunately I did not come here to talk about it." -She said as she walked away.

-''What happened?''

-"News about the rebellion has just arrived. Horde Prime is going to Etheria. ''

-"And the rebellion?" -Adam asked desperately.

-''Queen Angela said that Adora and a small group went after the solution to this problem, and in fact they found ... ''

-"But?" 'Teela asked, feeling there was more.

\- '' The solution was to Adora to take on the power and wisdom of a crown. She passed out and was taken to Brightmoon Castle. Adora is fine, but from what we've heard she'll have powers from now on, at least as long as she has the bracelet. Come, I count on the way to the throne room. '' - They all left and ran to the throne room.

* * *

-"I'll be sending Duncan along today. I want to make sure my daughter is well!" -They heard Randor order after they had entered the throne room.

-"Yes, Your Majesty." -The guard bent and left.

-"Duncan can go with me, Dad." -Adam said. -"I'll be going to Etheria tomorrow."

-"Duncan will still be today." Randor commented. -"I want to make sure your sister is fine. Before, we had only Hordak to fight, but now Horde Prime will be together. ''

* * *

ETHERIA PLANET.

Adam and Duncan arrived at Brightmoon Castle half an hour later and found Adora resting in her normal room inside the palace.

Duncan examined the princess and spoke to her brother, who was walking around the room:

-"She's fine, Adam. She's tired, but she's fine. ''

Adam nodded, still worried. Then he saw the gold bracelet appearing beneath the red part of his clothing.

-"So that's the bracelet." -He said taking Adora's arm and pulling the red part of her arm to see the bracelet.

-''By the way.''

-"I'll go speak with your father through my communicator, to let you know that your sister is well." -Duncan spoke and left the room, and Hawk entered.

-"The crown just accepted her." -Hawk commented.

-"I know ..." -Adam said. -"I and she are destined for many things beyond the crown of Eternia.''

-"Yeah, I know." -Hawk exclaimed.

Adam looked at him closely, until he realized.

-"You know." -He exclaimed.

-"Yes." -Hawk smiled.

-''How long do you know the secret? ''

-''Some days ago.''

-"That's good, she wanted to tell you since you started dating."

-"Just like she wanted to keep me safe."

-''And everyone around her. Come, let her rest, tomorrow will be a long day for all of us." -They both turned out the light and left the room, closing the door behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14.

Adora woke up the next morning on her bed in Brightmoon's palace. It took a few seconds before she remembered the events of the day before. Sitting on the bed, she put a hand on her head and saw the bedroom door open, revealing herself to be one of the maids.

-"Good morning, Adora. Glad you're okay." -The girl said with a smile.

-"Good morning." -Adora smiled.

-"Your brother and your fiancé are with Queen Angela. They sent me here to see if you were well and awake. ''

-"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just going to take a shower and I'll escort they to breakfast." - Adora got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. By the rays of the sun at his window, it was just the beginning of the day.

* * *

15 minutes later, Adora entered the throne room.

-"Adora!" -Everyone exclaimed and her fiance and brother came to embrace her.

-"You're fine!" -Hawk said.

-"Yes my dear, I'm fine." -Adora exclaimed with a smile.

Adora turned away from Hawk and hugged Adam.

"Sis! I knew what happened, how good you are. ''

"I think we should eat something. We will have a long day casting out the horde of Etheria. ''

"So it is today." Adam asked.

''I think so.''

"You heard she, the day will be long and we'd better prepare for it." Queen Angela said.

* * *

He-man and She-ra were on the battlefield hours later, fighting alongside the rebels and defeating the horde and to the chagrin of the Hordeans, the rebels had a trick up their sleeves.

Bow and many of the rebels were among several villages, Hawk was near Brightmoon along with Angela, Glimmer and Casta in Misticor, and the rest of the rebels were scattered all over the planet, being on land, air or sea they were fighting. Even Huntara and several Eternia warriors were together in this fight.

After knocking down the last robot, a cube message appeared in front of She-ra.

"What's that?" He asked.

''A message.'' -She-ra hit the button and the message was transmitted.

"She-ra, I think it's time we settled our fight now. Find me in the mountains if you have the courage to fight me. '"-Horde Prime spoke in this message.

-''I will. It's time for it to end. '"-She-ra said turning to He-man.

He-man nodded and hugged her.

-''Good luck, sis. I'll go with you and remember, I'll be around if you need to. ''

-''Thank you, brother.''

They both headed for the mountains.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Razzle dazzle this to be a good landing!''- Madam Razz shouted as she swerved from one of the batmeks.

Frosta erected a wall of ice and surrounded most of the Hordeans. The work was finished with Madam Razz making all the robots inside that wall explode.

''Good work, Madam.'' Frosta exclaimed with a smile.

"Now there are only a few more robots to go, and this realm will be completely safe."

"You're right, come on!" Frosta shouted at his army.

* * *

The twins of power arrived in the mountains and spotted Hordak and Horde Prime waiting for them. She-ra took a deep breath, she had not felt so nervous since Madam, Kowl and Broom discovered her secret.

* * *

ALMOST FOUR YEARS AGO.

She-ra had left the battle tired and ready to go back to her normal form, namely Adora. On the day, she did not realize that Madame, Broom, and Kowl were following her into the depths of the forest.

The three followed her out of sheer doubt, to know where the mighty She-ra went after the battles.

They hid behind several trees as soon as she landed.

"Today was a long day, Swifty."

-''I also think. I'm crazy to go back to my real self. ''

"You're not the only one." -She-ra smiled and raised her sword. - ''By power, RETURN! ''

The three rebels watched with great shock as the sword shone and that glow engulfed She-ra, who in the next moment returned to Adora.

"Adora!?" -Kowl exclaimed.

The princess turned abruptly to the direction of Kowk's voice and was startled when she saw Madam and Broom watching her.

"Adora, how? Are you She-ra? "Kowl asked.

Adora was shocked.

"Kowl, do not you see she's in shock?" –Madam said. -"Honey, you can tell us."

After a while, Adora came out of the shock and answered.

"Yes, but you can not tell anyone about it."

-''Dearly my. Do not worry sweetheart, your secret is safe with us. ''

"Yes, he will be, but how are you two people at the same time?" Broom asked.

Adora explained the story of how she was captured and how she received the sword of protection and after that day, the champion of Etheria would have help to keep her secret.

* * *

PRESENT DAYS.

She-ra was brought to the present when Hordak received them.

"So you had the courage to come.''

"That will be their big mistake." -Prime commented.

Without warning, an explosion erupted near them and both twins jumped to different sides.

She-ra went head-to-head with Hordak and He-man did the same with Horde prime.

"Finally She-ra."

"We'll end this fight here." She answered and then began to fight.

After several minutes of battle, He-man watched minutely for the skies, waiting for the signal. His sister had told him the secret for them to win this fight, which was the union of several powers of Etheria.

He-man swerved from one of the beams and realized that his sister had managed to make Hordak and Prime aligned. She-ra screamed in her mind as she raised her sword.

:::LIGHT HOPE, NOW!:::

A rush of power focused on She-ra's sword, and before the villains could do anything, several other magic rays came to the princess of power.

* * *

In Brightmoon Queen Angela saw the spell of magic and threw her along.

\- '' By the power of Brightmoon! ''

Frosta, Caste, Glimmer, and the rest of the wizards scattered throughout the planet did the same and all that magic was concentrated on She-ra's sword.

He-man crossed the sword with his sister's and called Grayskull's powers.

-''By the powers Grayskull! ''

She-ra left the sword erect while the new powers of Adora were also summoned, and after the sword shone even more immensely, she called the power she lacked, or herself as She-ra.

-''For the honor of Grayskull!''

Hordak was out of range, but Prime tried to use his own power to fight She-ra. And so, two great powers clashed, She-ra and He-man were summoning more and more power, with the rest of the wizards of the planet. All the fights stopped when they saw the time closing in thunder, when the swords and the twins shone more. The brothers held hands and they felt stronger, if they looked, they called the power again.

-''FOR THE HONOR AND POWERS OF GRAYSKULL! ''

The light coming from the mountains was blinding, especially when it hit the Horde Prime, which seemed to weaken rapidly and in less than minutes, it disappeared altogether.

The power concentrated in the swords dispersed.

She-ra and He-man even knelt down after this explosion, almost completely weakened.

Hordak did not miss the opportunity and turned his arm into a cannon and pointed at the twins.

-''And now...''

"Lower the cannon, uncle!" - Spoke a voice on the speaker. Looking up, Hordak saw his nephew in the horde's ship with a cannon pointed at him. Beside this ship were several ships of the intergalactic police. Courtesy of the king of eternia who sent them.

"It's finished, Hordak." "She-ra said as she got up slowly. -''Ended. The horde lost. ''

"But ... '' -Hordak screamed.

"If something happened to Horde Prime, Zed would take the horde, not you. Soon after Prime left the world of the horde, Zed helped us in the plan and the intergalactic guard was called by the king of Eternia to join us. '' -He-man explained.

"I'm not going to let this end like this!" - Horde turned into a rocket and left quickly.

-''Not so fast. SWIFT!" She-ra shouted.

After riding in Swift wind, She-ra flight behind Hordak, and after a quick fight Hordak was caught off guard by a giant handcuff who wrapped him and pulled him to Zed's ship.

"This war is finally over!" -She-ra said.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15.

A / N: Here is Chapter 15, I hope you like it!

TeelanaFalcao: Agora que postei o capitulo 14 e 15, posso responder. Sim Adora esta bem, mas o bracelete podera trazer algumas surpresas ao longo da história. hahaha. Aguarde os proximos capitulos

TheSorceressQuen: Thank you! Yeah, Adam and Teela still have a long way to go before Adam tells him the secret. And believe me, because of Teela's temperament, I do not think anyone will want to be in Adam's shoes when she finds out his secret.

Okay, okay, now without delay, the story.

* * *

Days later the planet had completely driven out the horde and all that remained of it. Frightzone was destroyed days after being evacuated. Hordak and several of his warriors ended up on the prison planet, where they would not leave. Zed assumed the world of the hour and changed the methods of the place, and promised that it would help to free the other planets under the control of the evil. And the rebels cheerfully celebrated the long-awaited freedom they so fought to have.

All Eternia's soldiers had returned to inform the king that Etheria was finally free and that in a few days the princess would return home, but first she had to settle a matter. The prince returned with the guards.

Adora, Sea Hawk and several rebels went to the ancient kingdom of Etheris, which was in ruins. The shadow of a great kingdom that once was.

Hawk looked at the old palace. Your old house. After a year of knowing who he really was, he still could not believe it and still considered himself a pirate.

Adora knew what was going through his head and put her hand on his shoulder. Hawk looked at his bride and gave a small smile, taking courage, he forced the entrance of the castle with the impact ring that gave it more strength than it had.

The doors burst open, revealing the old entrance hall, which was mostly in rubble, of several broken things and several other things that were looted over the years.

"How nearly no one knew the existence of this city?"

"I do not think the horde would let anyone approach, afraid someone would know what happened to the royal family." Adora spoke into the hall.

"I wonder what it was like before ..." Grimmer exclaimed.

Swen walked in with several members of the crew and rebels, and gave a weak smile with the nostalgia that this place gave him and a little discouragement to see the place that was once so great, in a destroyed state.

"This hall had several vases with flowers, crystal chandeliers reflecting the daylight that came from the immense windows, several pictures of the ancient royal families who ruled this kingdom before Falcon.'' -Swen began to describe what it was like, and with each word the group began to imagine as it was the room that now had several broken pots strewn across the floor, one of the walls was fallen and the chandeliers that were not looted were broken and fallen to the floor.

"It was a great kingdom," she said.

They continued to enter the palace and entered the ancient throne room.

One of the thrones was fallen and the other with a piece of cloth on top, and behind them was a huge portrait that was only half covered.

Hawk frowned and moved closer, he took the cloth and pulled it, revealing the portrait of the ancient royal family of the planet. In this photo was the queen Eris with a baby sleeping in the arms of her, that all recognized, was Sea Hawk (At the time it was known by the name Jeof.) and Falcon beside them hugging them. The kings were smiling.

"You were only six months old in this picture." Swen commented.

Adora approached Hawk and hugged him from behind.

Sea Hawk turned and returned the embrace of his bride. He closed his eyes to keep the tears from coming.

"Can we rebuild the kingdom?" He heard Adora ask.

"Yes we can, but it will take time." Glimmer replied. "But wait, I thought you and Hawk would go to Eternia."

"And we will, but when our son or daughter has to take over here, he or she will already have the castle and the kingdom rebuilt." - Hawk commented, finally taking his eyes off the picture.

"Soon after the commemorations are over, we're going to unite to rebuild this kingdom," Angela said.

"We can wait, after all, to have children are not in our plans yet, and this may take time to happen, since we are not even married." -Adora commented and blushed a little.

Everyone laughed.

"Yes, and now you have something more important in mind." Glimmer smiled. -''Your marriage!''

"Let's go back to Brightmoon, enjoy this quiet and talk a little, Adora and Hawk will leave tomorrow." -Angela said.

* * *

BRIGHTMOON REAL GARDENS.

Adora was leaning against Hawk and talking to her friends, talking about the most diverse issues, her marriage, the future of Etheria, the realms, among other things, but everyone was quiet when Bow got up and said he had a statement to make.

\- '' I have a very happy communication to make. After so many years of war ... ''

"You and Kowl have stopped fighting. It was taking a while. "Adora teased, causing everyone to laugh.

After the laughter calmed Bow replied.

-''Not really. Well, as I was talking about, after so many years, just being friends, I'm happy to announce my engagement with Glimmer. ''

Angela's eyes widened and she smiled, turning to her husband, she asked.

-''Did you know that?''

He smiled and replied. "Yes, he came to ask for my blessing yesterday morning.''

"And he came to me today, so I did not tell anyone." Glimmer explained.

Adora rose quickly and hugged the couple with a big smile on her face.

-''Congratulations! May you be very happy together! ''

"Thank you Adora!" Glimmer returned the hug as Hawk and Bow clasped hands together.

-''That's right Congratulations Bow. ''

-''Thank you.''

Glimmer released Adora and hugged her parents.

"Yeah, another wedding to go!" Maadam said, clapping his hands quickly.

"Yes, another wedding to go." Adora said with a smile.

Hawk smiled back and hugged her from behind, speaking into her ear.

"Just two more months."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16.

Adora was asleep in her bed at Brightmoon Castle, she was dreaming, or rather having a vision in her sleep.

* * *

Adora found herself lying on her bed in her room in the royal palace of Eternos, she was still breathing heavily after the hard labor, the princess saw a doctor come close to his self in vision and deliver a small baby, who immediately stopped cry as soon as she caught him.

The princess saw herself smiling and weeping with happiness, Hawk at her side hugging her and crying as she laid her hand on the child's head.

* * *

Adora woke up scared, looking all over her room. After assuring herself that it was a dream, she realized that she slept with the bracelet, the princess raised her arm and took out the bracelet.

"So it was you who made me have that vision." She said, putting the bracelet on the side of her bed and lying down again. She sighed as she shook her head.

::: Why did I go to have that vision? ::: She wondered after a while in silence she shook her head again and tried to go back to sleep, which took a while but she managed.

* * *

That afternoon.

Adora was hugging all her friends from the rebellion, she was leaving for Eternia with her fiance. No, she was not ready to leave her friends behind, but she very much wanted to have her family together again.

Sea Hawk left his boat in command of Swen and all his sailors accepted him as new captain, at the same time wishing good luck to Hawk and Adora. The day before, they went to see Hawk's father, who wished them happiness in marriage and new life in Eternia.

The couple made the promise to visit whenever possible. There would be a ball at Eternia tonight in celebration of her princess's return and all the rebels were invited, or rather ex-rebels.

At this moment Adora was hugging Shakra tightly, the older woman was stroking Adora's hair with tears on her face.

"Good luck, my dear." She whispered.

"Thank you Shakra, for everything!" 'Adora replied.

After much crying, a portal opened and the couple spoke.

"See you at night." And they entered the portal.

xxXXXxx

REAL PALACE OF ETERNIA.

Adam was standing next to Teela, finishing seeing the decorations for the party that night.

Today, not only was his sister returning home, but he would also ask the man-at-arms if he would let Teela date him.

"Finally." Adam thought aloud.

''Finally what? That your sister is finally at home or that we will formalize our courtship? "- Teela asked smiling.

"Both." He stopped and looked her over.

''What do you look for? ''

"No one." That was the simple answer.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I was just seeing if anyone was around for me to do this." He pulled her and kissed her.

She returned the kiss before pulling away.

"You have to get ready for the party." Teela remarked.

''Just like you. See you later.''

* * *

LABORATORY OF DUNCAN.

"Can I talk to you, Duncan?" Adam asked as he entered.

"In a minute." Man-at-arms replied, coming down the stairs and wiping his hand on a cloth. - '' What would it be? ''

"Teela." Adam replied at once.

Duncan raised an eyebrow and waited for the young prince to continue.

"I want to ask you to date your daughter." The Prince spoke formally.

Your father's best friend can not help but smile at the request.

"Well, I'm sure there's no one more deserving of my daughter than you. I allow you to date her, but I have a duty to tell you to take good care of her. ''

"She'll be safe with me." Adam smiled back and hugged the older man, whom he considered a second father.

"Have you ever talked to your father?" Duncan asked.

''Not yet, I'll speak after the party tonight. ''

"That is, tomorrow morning. ''

The prince nodded. "I'd better get going, I have to get ready for the party."

* * *

When the princess and her fiance arrived home, they were greeted by the royal family and the masters.

As soon as the queen saw her daughter enter the throne room, she hugged her tightly.

''My little girl is at home, finally at home.''

Adora returned the tight embrace and smiled.

"It's good to back home."

"Hawk, your room is close to mine, let me show you" Adam said.

"Of course." They both left the room.

"And we have to get you ready for the night." Marena said as she and Adora walked to Adora's room.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17.

TeelanaFalcao and TheSorceressQueen: yes, they will have a great future and very happy, but they have a long way yet to follow. ; )

* * *

"Here it is." -Marlena put a box in Adora's hand.

Adora was already dressed in the bright blue dress that her mother had made for her, her hair was half-trapped in a bun with a few fallen curls her makeup was simple and formal at the same time. The princess took the box carefully and opened it, finding a golden crown, a little smaller than Marlena's, with a jewel in the middle, a jewel that looked a lot like the stone of her sword. Beside this crown was a necklace with the same jewel and matching earrings.

"Mom ..." The princess was speechless.

"It's yours." -She said simply. Walking to Adora's side, the queen took the crown and placed it on her daughter's head, seconds later, she slipped on the necklace as well while Adora put on the earrings. -"This crown went from queen to princess as well as jewels. One day, you will be passing them on to your daughter, be it biological or married to your son. ''

Adora opens a smile and then remembers her dream.

"What is it my dear?"

-''Is nothing. It's just after I got that bracelet.'' -She raises her arm where the bracelet is. -''I have had visions and the strange thing is that it was about ... ''

-''About?''

"The day of the birth of my firstborn." -Adora chose not to reveal the genre. She knew why she had seen the dream, but she had no idea how long it would take for that vision to happen.

"And that vision only happens when you have the bracelet." -It was a statement.

"Yes." -Adora walks over to the bed and sits down.

"Darling, I know I do not understand as much about magic as you do. But I think these visions happen because you're still getting used to the power and you do not have full control over it. "-Marlena sat down next to her daughter and put her arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it too."

After a while, her mother asked.

"When will it be?I mean, when are you going to stay ... ''

-''I do not know. All I know is that I will not sleep with this bracelet unless it's necessary or I forget. ''

They both laughed.

"I do not think it's good to know much about the future itself. But from what I saw, it will take a while, my hair in this view is a little bigger and I have the wedding ring on my finger. ''

Marlena nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

"You look beautiful sis!" he said as she appeared on the outside of the ballroom. The prince of Eternia was wearing white pants with a blue suit.

"Thank you." Adora smiled.

"She's always beautiful." -Hawk came over and kissed her.

Sea Hawk was wearing royal brown robes and the crown of Etheria, as he and Adora had not yet married, he was still considered only prince of there.

"Hawk is right." Randor and Marlena were also approaching. Marlena was in a white dress with blue and gold details, Randor was in a dark brown suit.

"Come on in?" He asked.

"Let's go." Randor replied.

"Is not Teela coming?" Adora asked her brother.

"She told me to meet her in the ballroom." -That was the answer.

The trumpets were played and they heard it announced.

-''PRESENTING THE ROYAL FAMILY OF ETERNIA! ''

Randor reached out and Marlena accepted him, Hawk and Adora doing the same while Adam stayed between them and their parents. They all entered the room and were greeted by happy palms and smiles.

In a few minutes, the royal family was scattered around the room, talking to the court nobles.

"I can not believe you're finally home!" -Princess Iris commented. Iris had become one of the few friends Adora had made in Eternia during her visits. -"And he came with you!" -She said looking at Hawk.

"He's been by my side since I met him." Adora said.

Iris looked to the side and saw several people entering the hall. -"And I think your friends just arrived. See you later.''

"But ..." Adora tried to speak.

"You do not need Adora, I'm just going to dance with my boyfriend." With that, Iris grinned and pulled her boyfriend onto the dance floor.

Adora and Hawk turned and looked at the former rebels.

"And you thought we would not come." -Bow commented.

"You're out only a few hours and we're already missing you." -Glimmer said as he hugged Adora.

"You're not the only ones."

"Adora!" Lohni exclaimed and hugged Adora tightly.

After they separated, Lohni asked. -''Who is he?''

Adora turned around and saw that her friend was looking at Duke Philip.

"This is Philip, do not worry, I'll introduce you to him later." Adora said.

"I beg you a minute of everyone's attention." -They heard the king speak.

After everyone had calmed down and turned to the king, he continued.

\- '' I want to thank everyone for being there on such a happy day. Today is not just the day when my daughter the Princess Adora has returned to us definitely, but it is also the day of her engagement dinner. ''

Everyone applauded.

"Now let's begin the celebrations." The king exclaimed with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18.

A/N: First of all I want to thank TheSorceresQueen for the chapter between Adora and Hawk in your fanfic Hellcat. He fulfilled the promise and still did a wonderful chapter!

TeelanaFalcao: Marlena is also one of my favorite characters too and by me, I should have more fanfics about her. So much so that I'm thinking of writing a fanfic about her life before, during, and after being the queen of Eternia.

Lanafalcon: Glad you liked the crown being passed down from generation to generation. At first, I thought I wrote that it was a pendant from a necklace, but I found the crown better because they were from the royal family.

* * *

"Can I have this dance?" Hawk asked with a smile after the music played again.

"Always." Adora replied.

"Tee?" Adam approached his girlfriend, who had appeared in a light purple dress with a gold belt around her of the Queen. Teela had been a little late to finish dressing for the ball.

-''Yes?''

-''Let's Dance?''

-''But...''

-''Tee, we always dance together. And some time we're going to have to start demonstrating to the people that we're together. ''

"The gossip will begin.''

-''I do not mind about it. Allow?" -He held out his hand.

"Of course." Teela caught his hand with a smile.

* * *

Randor watched his sons go to the dance floor. He was so happy that his daughter had returned, and at the same time proud of his son for at least today managed to get there in time for his sister's party.

"They're happy." -Marlena said as she approached her husband.

''Yes they are.''

"Do not you see anything different about them?" The queen raised an eyebrow.

Randor looked again at the dance floor, more precisely at Adam and Teela and realized that they were closer together than usual.

"I don't believe ..." He exclaimed with a smile a minute later. -''They are...''

"Together?" Your wife interrupted. "Yes, they're together, but I think you and Adam will talk tomorrow."

Randor nodded, still happy and surprised, then he took his wife's hand and bowed briefly. "Can I have this dance, my queen?"

'' But of course my king. '' She bowed back together as they went to the dance floor.

After a few minutes of dancing, the music stopped as a purple smoke entered the ballroom, revealing itself Skeletor and his warriors.

Everyone gasped and stepped back.

"Look who's back home." the villain exclaimed.

"GUARDS!" Teela screamed, and all the nearby guards stepped into positions.

The twins looked at each other expectantly, only to realize that they were both unarmed.

::: I need a distraction to get my sword! ::: Adam thought to his sister.

::: And what do you want me to do? ::: The answer was indignant.

"What do you want, villain?" The king asked angrily.

"You know very well what I want, Randor."

At the same moment Skeletor finished speaking, Evil-lyn pointed his scepter at Adora and immediately a spell was cast.

To the surprise of everyone in the room, Adam pushed his sister to protect her from the spell and closed her eyes expecting him to be struck. After a few seconds without anything happening, the prince opened his eyes slowly and realized that there was a magical force field in front of him, hoping it was Orko, Adam looked for the magician of the court and realized that he had disappeared. Frowning, he looked at his sister, who was on the floor and he was surprised when he saw her with her palm raised and shining in the direction of the force field, which increased and protected both twins.

"What ?!" "Evil-Lyn exclaimed angrily.

"Since when did she have powers?" Beetman asked.

"Who cares about it, your big fool?" Skeletor joined his magic with Evil-Lyn's.

Adora stood up and gasped as Skeletor's magic hit the force field.

"I cannot hold it for long!" She said to her brother.

-''Why not? You defeated Horde prime with those powers! "Adam asked.

-''It was not just my powers and another, I was transform ... ah, you know! Go, I'll try to hold 'em'

Adam nodded and ran to one of the exits behind them.

"And once again the prince of Eternia rushed out of the fight." Skeletor said.

Randor frowned. For the last four years every time Adam and Adora were together at home, Adam never left his sister alone to face something because he was always at her side. Until the king remembered one of his son's many excuses for such situations. '' I'm going to get help! '' And minutes later He-man appeared, did he ... no, the king shook his head at the impossible idea.

Seconds after Adam left, Adora's force field faded and Evil-lyn wasted no time trying again on the spell, which the princess fortunately dodged.

Moments later a roar was heard and when Evil-lyn was about to throw the lightning, He-man screamed, catching everyone's attention. - ADORA!

When his sister looked at him he threw the sword of protection at her. -''TAKE IT!''

With the skill of the well-trained warrior she is, Adora took the sword effortlessly and deflected the rest of the beams with her weapon.

"Get out of here!" She said, pointing the sword at the villains.

'' I do not think so. '' Skeletor replied smiling.

'' You're going to leave. '' He-man also pointed his sword at Skeletor, Hawk followed suit and raised his own sword that flashed red which meant he could cross anything.

"Not with empty hands. Know, King Randor." Skeletor exclaimed and turned to the king. - '' Months ago, I put my hands on a document that caught my eye. ''

"What document would it be?" The king asked suspiciously. The Evil-lyn coup caused many documents to disappear. These documents were found months later on the mountain of the serpent, and all returned to the palace.

\- '' An adoption document that has not been completed. His date is three years ago if my memory does not fail me. "-That was the answer.

Everyone in the room gasped and the twins looked at each other in puzzlement.

::: Adoption document? What adoption document? About who?::: He-man thought to his sister, who shrugged not knowing what to answer.

Evil-lyn laughed. "From the surprise on everyone's face, the kings did not tell anyone, not even their dear little girl." She pointed to Adora.

"What are they talking about, father?"

Randor swallowed and replied. "Years ago my mother and I were thinking about adopting a child. A girl who needed a family and help with the powers. ''

'' Powers? '' He-man whispered, finally realizing who it was. -''She!''

"Yes He-man, her," Randor replied.

* * *

A / N: That's what you're thinking, you're going to have to guess who she is! At least until the next update. ; D

Leave a comment on who you think she is!


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19.

A/N: There were great suggestions, especially about Teela, but no, it's not Teela or Catra. I hope you like the chapter!

* * *

'' Who are you talking about?" Adora asked.

'' Starchild. '' He-man simply replied.

'' Who? '' The princess exclaimed.

"You did not get to know her, for it was before you were found. At the time she was six and she must be about ten years old now." -He-man replied again.

'' But what does that have to do with it? '' The queen intervened.

Skeletor snapped his fingers and Trap-jaw appeared holding a girl.

"Let her go!" Marlena exclaimed angrily.

'' Only if Randor surrendered the kingdom. ''

"What if I do not deliver?" Randor asked. He did not intend to leave Starchild alone on the mountain of the serpent, but he could not simply surrender his kingdom.

"You're going to deliver." At the moment Skeletor said that, Evil-lyn cast the spell once more on Adora, this time hitting her. The princess fainted and disappeared.

"ADORA!" -All shouted.

"You have until sunrise, Randor." With that, the villains disappeared.

"No!" Marlena whispered as tears fell from her eyes. -''Not again...''

\- '' We have to recover her and save Starchild! We can not leave them there.'' Teela said.

"Wait, we need a plan." Duncan exclaimed.

"We do not have time, Duncan! They are in danger! "- Randor replied pointing to where his daughter was.

"Your Majesty, I know how you feel, but Adora is no longer a baby. I'm sure she can fight whatever Skeletor has for her until we get to the mountain. '' Duncan tried to calm the king down.

Randor took a deep breath and nodded, realizing that his friend was right.

"Alright." He replied. '' Let's make this plan and leave. ''

* * *

Adora was having another vision while she was unconscious, but this time she knew it was a vision and not a dream.

* * *

'' Where am I now? '' The princess asked herself as another vision formed.

"Come, Mom!" A child ran through the corridors of the castle, past it directly and hiding behind one of the curtains.

Adora looked in the direction the child ran. The child was not more than two, that she was sure.

"I'll get you!" - One Adora a few years older ran after the child with a smile on her face and a younger woman of probably thirteen years following the princess. She stopped in front of the curtain and pretended to be looking, then pulled back the curtain and the child laughed. Adora of the vision took the child in her lap and exclaimed. "Come on, daddy's expecting us."

The thirteen-year-old girl exclaimed. "Come with your aunt a little!' '

"Look at the jealous aunt." The princess laughed.

Adora smiled at this sight then saw that it had begun to to blow, both she and her vision-self looked back and saw a shadow forming. Looking back at her self, Adora found herself handing the child over to the girl and telling her to run. After the two were out of sight, Adora drew her sword.

* * *

The Princess of Eternia woke up startled. She looked everywhere to try to identify where she was, to no avail, she got up and moaned with the dizziness that the sudden movement brought her and closed her eyes.

"Calm down." A child's voice spoke to her, and the princess felt two small hands on her left arm.

"Where, where are we?"

"On the mountain of the serpent." The girl answered.

Slowly the events of today went back to her and the princess got up slowly. Turning to the girl, the princess asked:

-''What's your name?''

"I'm known for the name Starchild, and you?"

::: Starchild, then this is the girl! We'd better get out of here.::: Remembering that her brother had said she had powers, she asked again.

"Do you have your powers?''

"No, something is interfering. '' -Starchild tried to call his powers, but there was no response from his magic.

Adora nodded thoughtfully. "I think ..." She turned her palm up and after a few seconds, her hand began to glow.

"You have powers !?" -Starshild exclaimed.

"Yes, and fortunately for us, they think I'm weak to use my powers." Adora answered and closed her hand when she heard footsteps in the corridor.

"She woke up." Evi-lyn's voice was heard.

Adora stepped in front of Starchild, who hugged her.

"What do you want?" Adora spoke in the tone of a force captain.

"This planet. And you're going to help me get what I want. ''Skeletor said as he appeared on the other side of the door.

"Never." The princess exclaimed.

"Do not worry, you will not need to move a finger about it. If your father does not deliver the kingdom until sunrise, you two going to pay the price." With that, the villain turned away.

"'Is it cowardly enough to threaten a child's life?'" Adora teased.

"I'm not just threatening her, but especially you." -Skeletor came out of the dungeon with his henchmen.

"What's going to happen?" The girl asked.

"Nothing will happen. I will not let it. ''

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's a bit dark, I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter!

Comment on what you found!


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20.

"They're still there." Hawk exclaimed after seeing his medallion, which had a slight glow.

"Are you sure you're going to do this Cringer?" He-man bowed to his friend.

The plan was as follows. Cringer would take Adora's sword as she-man 'delivered the royal documents at the king's request,' of course, they were all false to get time to find the two girls. While the distraction would be made a small group would go in and look for the two with the tiger.

"Yes, yes, Hee-man." The big cat replied.

He-man stroked the feline friend's head as he nodded. "Good luck then." The cat ran off.

* * *

Unaware that the masters were on the outside of the serpent's mountain, Adora realized she had enough power to take Starchild away. Without thinking twice, she explained what the girl would have to do after being outside.

"I'm going to get you out of here with my power. After you leave, look for He-man or Duncan, okay? ''

"Yes, but what about you?"

"I'll be fine, do not worry." Adora gave her a comforting smile.

The girl nodded.

Adora was able to transport Starchild out of the mountain with a little effort. The princess was not yet fully in control of her powers, but the little she knew helped to get the girl out for help.

-''Now is just wait. If only I had my sword with me ... ''

"A ... Adora?" A frightened voice came.

"Cringer!" Seeing the cat, she exclaimed. "You brought my sword!"

"Here it is." The tiger stood by the cell and she took the sword.

'' Transform around and let's get out of here. ''

"I have to wait for Starchild to get away, from here first."

* * *

Seconds later Starchild appeared on the outside of the mountain, luckily she appeared in front of He-man, who was surprised by the sudden appearance.

"Starchild ?!" He-man, Teela and Duncan exclaimed.

-''Are you okay? Tela asked.

-''Yes I am. Adora took me out of there with her powers. ''

"Where is she?" He-man said gently.

"She's in the underground prisons. We have to hurry, Skeletor does not know she got me out of there. ''

"We'll get her out of there." Telle took her in her arms and led her to the carriage. "Can you show us where she is?"

-''I can.''

"Teela, are you sure about that? I mean, Adora just got her out of there. ''

\- '' We will protect her. ''

With this, the heroes changed the plan quickly, with Starchild's instructions, they reached the underground prisons with ease, but unfortunately an alarm was triggered by accident when Teela stepped on him.

\- '' Oops! ''

He-man looked at the place where the sound of the alarm came and exclaimed.

"I and Starchild are going to free Adora, you take care of the henchmen!"

-''Right!''

Starchild took He-man's hand and they both ran to the place Adora was.

Adora smiled when she saw He-man as her brother ripped open the cell door.

"I think a princess's place is not here." He-man teased.

"Thank you He-man." She then glanced at Starchild who waved at her.

"Did you bring her into battle?"

"Correction, Teela brought it, sort it out with her later." -He-man defended himself.

\- '' Do not worry Adora, my powers are returning. ''

"Even so, this is no place for a child." Adora replied.

"As much as I loathe to agree with her, but in fights it's no place for a child." - Skeletor exclaimed scornfully.

Adora took Starchild in her arms and stepped back as He-man wielded his sword ready to protect both.

"What do we have here?" The villain smiled.

* * *

Soon after the masters had left ...

"Randor, we've talked about this." "Marena was walking after her husband as he stepped into one of the many ships.

"I'm going after them, Marly. The last time I let the guards go ahead get Adora and look at what happened then.''

"It was not your fault!" 'Marena took her husband's hand.

"Just like it was not your fault." Randor lifted his wife's hand and kissed it. "Stay here, I'll bring them home.' '

Marlena was about to say something when her husband called the ship and she had to pull away as she watched him leave the palace toward the serpent's mountain.

Marlena shook her head, still surprised that Randor never distrusted Adam, they were the same in many things. "Especially in stubbornness!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Randor was now inside the mountain. He knew of a secret passage of the place that the king accidentally discovered on his last '' visit '' to the place.

Luckily, he stopped very close to where He-man, Adora and Starchild were. He came across the following situation. He adores with Starchild in the arms behind He-man while the hero deflected the attacks of the villain with the sword.

His first thought was to go help the hero to protect his daughter, but the king stopped in the middle of the step when a flash of light appeared coming from the other side. After the flashlight subsided, the king looked in the direction the light came, finding Beastman with his hands in his eyes and Princess Glimmer of Brightmoon with the palm of his hand stretched out.

"Come on!" Adora shouted and everyone ran out of the place.

"Da... Your Majesty ?!" 'He-man exclaimed as soon as he saw the king after they had all left the mountain.

"I thought I'd come and help." Randor said a little oddly. The king looked well at the hero and an ancient feeling returned. For a moment Randor saw the face of his son in the hero's and the king gasped.

"Majesty, are you well?" The hero asked.

The king did not answer at first, just stood there without reaction.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

"Majesty?" Duncan asked.

The king stood still.

-''Dad? Are you okay? '"Adora asked worriedly.

Randor shook his head to clear it and turning to his daughter, he replied.

"I'm fine, my dear. Let's go back to the palace. '"The king went straight to the carriage without another word.

"What just happened?" 'Adora whispers to her brother.

He-man shrugs and responds with a little sadness. "'I think I know.'" After a few seconds in silence, the hero turned to his sister and spoke.

"I'll see you at home."

Adora nodded.

* * *

The journey back to the palace was strangely quiet. Randor went ahead to Duncan, was only concerned to drive to pay attention to the king. In the backseat were Adora, Hawk, Teela, and Starchild.

Adora was leaning against Hawk, who put her arm around his bride's shoulders, he noticed that Adora occasionally turned toward the front seat to try to see her father's expression but where she was sitting had no way.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"I'll tell you later." It was the answer.

Hawk nodded and laid his head against hers.

Meanwhile Randor was oblivious to everything around him. ::: As I did not realize before? Adam is He-man ::: It was the thought of the last ten minutes.:::That explains why Adam is never present when He-man is, the same for Adora, which meant that his daughter was She-ra. This explains why Adam went from a responsible prince to a complete irresponsible who is always late for everything. ::: The king shook his head. ::: I judged him for not being there for his tasks and responsibilities and not acting with the courage of a prince, when in fact Adam act with responsibility and courage every day.:::

After some time pondering this information, the king realized that now that he knew the secret of his children, he should be careful about when to talk to them about it, but soon after that he shook his head again. ::: No, I'll keep this information to myself as if none of this had happened. The two of them came a long way from hiding, and if I say I know it, it will ruin all the trouble of hiding this secret. I'll hide this information for a while and then I'll see if I talk to them.:::

* * *

The arrival at the palace was very agitated, since the party continued at the request of the king and the celebration continued until the wee hours of the morning.

Now it was almost at the end of the party when the twins got a dance together.

After a few moments in silence the prince spoke.

-''Something different?''

"Dad? Not in my eyes, but I'm still going to dance with him, that is, I'll see if he finds out. "'Adora replied. In Eternia to finish a party, two members of the royal family had to dance one last dance.

Adam nodded. "I really want him to know, sis."

"Why do I feel a 'but' there?" Adora raised her eyebrow.

\- '' I do not know the reaction he could have. He is not always a patient man and I really do not know what he will talk or do. What if he takes our swords? ''

Meanwhile on the other side of the hall the king was thinking of what to do. ::: I can prevent them from putting themselves in danger if they do not have their swords. :::

Back to the twins.

"Adam, he would know we could not move away from our duties as heroes, even if we are without our swords."

With the king.

:::But that would not do any good, they'd run into danger just the same. And without these weapons they could get hurt.::: The king stayed worried.

With the twins.

"He's probably going to scold us for never talking to him about this." Adam exclaimed.

"And he'd be right to scold us, but he'll have to remind himself that we had no choice." -Adora once more speak.

With the king.

:::But they could trust the secret to me and Marlena! We would know to keep it safe. But they probably wanted to leave us safely. I'd better pretend I did not find out, at least for a while, and act normally. :::

The king looked at his watch and saw that it was time for the party to end. Waving to the conductor, he headed down the dance floor to dance the final dance with his daughter.

Adora noticed the change in the music as she and her brother bowed to each other.

"It looks like it's now little sister. Good luck. '' Adam whispered.

"'Thank you.'" She nodded and turned to her father who had reached out his hand while bowing.

The princess returned the reverence and put her hand on top of her father's and they both began to dance.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Adam approached his mother and did the same, starting to dance with her.

"What was Adam?"

"Daddy looked at He-man strangely. As if he had seen a ghost." The prince whispered.

"'Do you think he found out?'" She was worried.

-''Do not know. She loves to see if she can find out. "

"She's going to talk about ..." The Queen was interrupted by her son.

"No, she will not tell him anything, she'll watch how he's going to act."

The queen looked discreetly at her husband and daughter.

The King was looking at his daughter with a look of pride, and that look had more than one reason. His daughter managed to free Etheria as leader of the rebellion, now she was engaged and he has just discovered that she was all this time the princess of power, the most powerful woman in the universe. The king remembered the first time She-ra was introduced to the royal family all those years ago.

* * *

The masters received unexpected help when a warrior joined them in the difficult battle against Skeletor. Soon after the battle against the villain, the masters, He-man and this mysterious warrior were called to go to the palace.

The masters entered the throne room and were greeted by the king and the queen.

"Welcome warrior nobles. I would like to thank you for your support in this battle, especially our mysterious friend. '' -The queen spoke with a smile.

He-man smiled and put his hand on She-ra's back as they both walked closer to the thrones.

"Majesties, it is with great pride and pleasure that I introduce you to my sister. She-ra, the princess of power. ''

The kings and masters were surprised, but after a while they became accustomed to the idea that their hero had a sister who had helped save the day.

* * *

Randor smiled a little at the memory. And to think that all this time it was his son and daughter who had saved the day. Yes, the king was proud of both his sons, but like any father, he feared for their safety. Not to mention that Adam was a very patient hero, which surprised the king. He and Teela spoke so much insult to Adam and the prince had to be quiet, because if he said something, he could reveal the secret.

:::I have to get used to it.::: The king thought, until he remembered several times when Adam tried to reveal to his father who he was. Randor shook his head to clear it, that was a matter for when he revealed to his children that he knew of their secret.

* * *

A few weeks after the incident, the kings decided on something that was already to be discussed years ago. After talking to each other and their children, they came to a consensus and the kings officially adopted Starchild.

"The ceremony that will announce Starchild as a princess will happen a week before Adora's wedding." The Queen commented to one of the seamstresses.

"That is, in three days' time the announcement will be made." The chief seamstress replied by placing a point of the needle on the fabric of her dress. Emma had been a seamstress in the castle since Marlena first arrived at the palace and today she was making final adjustments to Adora's wedding gown.

Marlena smiled at the old friend and looked at her daughter, her eyes filling with tears.

Adora was dressed in a bright white sleeveless dress with various details on her skirt. At his waist was a gold belt, and on his arms were golden bracelets that stretched to the elbows, resembling those of She-ra.

"You look beautiful," she said.

Adora took her mother's hand and gave her a cheerful smile, then looked back at her image in the mirror. She could not believe that in exactly ten days she would be marrying the love of her life. Involuntarily she placed her hand on her medallion Hawk had given her a few years ago.

Before the princess could speak, several voices entered the room, beginning to speak at once.

"Dearly my, look at you!" Madam commented.

\- '' By the ancients! You love this beautiful! "- Glimmer and Lohni commented.

"Until you finally arrived, I was thinking you would not come." Adora joked.

"We were actually trying to convince someone to come along." Casta replied.

"Who?" She asked.

"'I.'" There was a voice in the hallway, and seconds later Shakra appeared and was delighted with the sight of his ward. "Oh, Adora."

"Shakra!" Adora exclaimed and saw her mother approaching the woman who raised her.

"Welcome Shakra." Marlena said with a smile. -''And thank you. Thank you for taking care of Adora when Randor and I could not. ''

"You do not have to thank me, your majesty. It was a pleasure to serve. '' The woman smiled back.

"Shakra, this is my mother, Queen Marlena." -Adora made the introductions.

"I think we can talk later, dear. Now we have to see the final preparations for both her dress and the rest of the party. "-Marlena commented, and Shakra agreed immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Teela was standing by the stables, walking distracted. It had been a few weeks since Skeletor had attacked the princess's ball and since then he has been attacking several cities and places in short time frames and this was strange even for Skeletor.

"What are you thinking, Teela?" Came a voice.

The captain of the guards looked everywhere to find the owner of the voice.

"Here, Teela." It was coming from the stable.

She went into the stable and realized that it was Adora's horse. She was a little frightened and composed.

"I should have known you were talking," she exclaimed.

"True, you should already.'' That was the answer. "By the way, you did not answer my Teela question. ''

"Now I know why Adora is by your side. Spirit, is not it? ''

-''Yes.''

She nodded. "I was thinking about what will be Skeletor's next move. He walks more agitated than usual ''

The horse seemed to laugh. "If there's anything I learned when Adora and I were in the rebellion, Teela, the more they attack, the more desperate to take control they are."

"But Skeletor is different from the horde."

"If he's so different then we can just keep living normally and try to figure out what he wants. Listen, did not you have to be tasting the dress for Adora's wedding? ''

"I'll make up an excuse for not showing up." She waved her hand.

"Adora will never believe that excuse. You can be friends, but remember that she was a leader and knows how to figure things out. ''

"'You're right, she would find out sooner or later. But I do not know Espirito. Something is wrong.''

"'Then talk to Adam or Adora. They will help. ''

Before Teela could say anything else, Adam's voice was heard.

\- '' TEELA! ''

"HERE!" She shouted back. Turning to the horse, she smiled and exclaimed. "Thank you Spirit, you helped a lot."

-''You are welcome.''

\- '' After Adora gets married, will you stay at the palace? ''

"Maybe." The horse exclaimed.

Teela smiled then left the stable to find Adam.

Adam walked toward her lover's voice and smiled as she stepped out of the stable.

'' Who were you talking to?" Adam asked in a good mood.

'' Spirit. '' She returned the smile.

"That horse knows how to help, does not it?" He hugged her.

-''Yes. Now why did you come here? ''

"Well, you did not show up at the dress test so I came to look for you."

"Your mother asked?" Asked Tellea.

"Not really." He put an arm around her waist and they both started walking toward the palace.

"Will you take me to the proof of the dress?"

"Yes, but we're going very slow. I want to spend time with my girlfriend. ''

She leaned her head against his shoulder and they continued walking.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23.

A / N: Realize that I'm jumping back and forth through history!

* * *

"I and my family declare that from this moment, Starchild will be known as Stela. Princess Stela of Eternia. "Randor exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Marlena had her hand behind the back of the girl, who was wearing an orange dress and a crown on her head. Starchild, or rather, Stela walked forward and stood by her new siblings. Adora was to her left in a red dress and Adam was to her right in a brown uniform. Randor and Marlena approached and stood one on each side so a picture of the family could be taken.

"What's the use of taking a picture if you're going to have to take another photo in a week because of Adora's wedding?" Adam asked.

"To celebrate the moment." Randor replied.

Adam nodded slightly then took courage and turned to his father.

"Dad, I need to talk to you. Will you be free after lunch today? ''

"Of course." The king was surprised.

:::Are you going to talk about you and Teela?::: Adora's voice popped into her mind.

:::You noticed?! It's past time to talk to him about it. :::

::: About this and other things too, but let's do one thing at a time. :: Adora has returned.

* * *

One o'clock p.m.

Adam knocked on his father's door and came when he heard the answer.

"Father, I have an announcement to make." he said without waiting.

Randor raised a surprised eyebrow. "And this announcement would be?"

"I and Captain Teela are dating. And I intend to ask you to marry me. ''

Randor smiled and exclaimed.

"That's great, my son. I want you to know that I was already aware of this news, but I'm glad you officialize it. ''

"Did you already know?" - Adam was surprised.

"Yes, your mother made me realize at the last ball. And I think a lot of the court also realized that you were more 'together'. "

Adam nodded. His mother was always aware when it came to Adam, Teela or Adora in their love lives.

"So, do you have any dates yet to inform the people and the court?" - Randor sat down and looked closely at his son.

"I ... I hoped you would pick the date of the release. After all, you chose for Adora and ... "The Prince was interrupted.

-''She asked me. At the time her sister told us she was dating, I told her to pick a date, and she asked me to choose her because she did not know the next time she could visit us. ''

"When she started dating Sea Hawk, Hordak doubled the attacks on the rebellion. I remember. Adora has not visited us in months, and it was in one of those months that you made the announcement." Adam said, remembering the time.

"And the court was almost over when he learned Hawk was a pirate. Now they have calmed down to know that he is a prince. ''

Adam laughed. "I remember Teela's reaction."

Randor also laughed and mimicked her reaction. ''A pirate !? Adora must have lost her head! "- Laughter increased. -''Do not take too long to propose to Teela.''

"I'm going to order it today. I've already spoken to Duncan and he gives his blessing our union. ''

\- '' As I also give my blessing. ''

When the laughter subsided, Adam realized he had not been around like this for years.

"I missed that. You know, we talk normally. ''

Randor returned with a smile, but realized that he could not show that he knew the secret, so after swallowing, the king spoke.

"Everything has changed with your irresponsible behavior, which I see is diminishing and I appreciate that."

Adam nodded again and said goodbye to his father, going to talk to Teela when Randor spoke. "I think we'd better wait at least a few months for the wedding to happen."

-''Because?''

"As much as I'm happy with the union, it's going very fast. Yes, I know you have known each other all your life and you do not have to wait, but for the good of the kingdom you will have to wait. ''

Adam nodded, knowing his father was right and left the office.

Randor sighed and looked at his hands. "Now I understand what you had to go through, son. And I see this is going to be harder than I would like. ''

"What's going to be harder, dear?" 'Marlena's voice was heard.

Randor looked at the door again and saw his wife come in. Hiding his knowledge about the secret of his wife's children was very difficult for him, but he knew it was to protect her.

"Nothing, my dear." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Marlena was not convinced by this answer, and her husband realized that.

-''Nothing? It seems to me that it is much more than 'nothing'. "

"Sorry my queen, but this is not my secret to speak of." Randor replied.

Marlena took the hint and this answer answered the question that had been in her mind for weeks. Deciding to risk, the queen closed the door and turned to her husband, she asked.

"Adam and Adora?"

"What?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"It's their secret, is not it? The secret of Adam and Adora? ''

-''Do you know? How ... "Randor paused in the middle of the sentence and shook his head. "You were always more observant than I was, but I thought you did not know about them being ... you know who."

Marlena nodded calmly. "How long have you known?" She asked.

-''A few weeks.''

"Do they know you know?"

-''No.''

"Do not you plan on telling them?" Marena came over and leaned against the table.

''I do not know. '' -That was the answer. ''But I ask you not to tell them.''


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24.

A/N: I'm sorry if the story is going fast, but this will be necessary for the next chapters!

TeelanaFalcao and TheSorceressQueen: All I can say is that Randor will tell you soon. I can not go into details because I can end up telling what will happen in the next chapters!

* * *

"So?" Teela asked as Adam appeared in her father's workshop.

Adam smiled. "He's happy for us. And he had no complaints about my choice.I told you that he already considered you a daughter. ''

Teela jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"When will we announce?" She asked excitedly.

"He told us to choose, but we will not talk about it before I do that." Adam said as he let her go and knelt and took a small box in his pocket.

\- '' Teela Duncan ... ''

Teela's mouth opened as she realized what he was doing, then a smile formed as she kept thinking::::I do not believe it. I do not believe!:::

"You are the person I see sitting on the side for the rest of my life, even when I become king I can see that you will be the most wonderful of the queens with your kindness and honor. Tee, would you give me the honor of being my wife? ''

Tears of joy trickling down Teela's face as he asked her to marry her, without a second thought, she began to nod. "Yes!" She began to speak. "Yes, yes, yes!" She hugged him before he had a chance to get up and they both fell to the ground laughing as she kissed Adam's face several times.

Adam returned the hug with a smile. He was impressed by the '' passive '' way that Teela had been acting since they started dating, and surprised that she had accepted the request. The prince put his hand on her face and kissed her.

After the kiss ended they got up, he showed the ring that was inside the box and placed on her ring finger. The alliance had a single white diamond. Along with a ribbon on his left wrist. By tradition in Eternia, the bride and groom should wear gold ribbons that would match the ring they would wear when they married.

Teela smiled at the ring and recognized it from an old picture.

"But this is Queen Leandra's ring."

"Yes, it was saved by my parents to give the person I choose to marry.''

Teela smiled and looked at the ring, then spoke.

\- '' Are not we going too fast with this? I mean, we're dating a few months only. ''

''My father said the same thing. He says we'll have to have an engagement for at least a few months. "

"Some months ?!" She interrupted him.

"He said it's for the good of the kingdom."

\- '' But he and the queen ... ''

"They also had to wait a year to marry after the announcement to the people. '' Adam pressed his lips.

Teela nodded. "And when will we announce?''

"Well, Adora's wedding is coming and I thought ..."

"Listen to my name." -Adora exclaimed as she entered the workshop. "What is it, brother?"

Adam smiled at Teela and she lifted the ring for Adora to see.

The moment Adora saw she gave a small cry of joy and hugged them both.

-''I do not believe! I mean, I believe, I just did not know how long it would take for this. Congratulations!''

"Thank you, Adora!" 'Teela thanked her friend with a smile.

"Sis, I and Teela were thinking about making the announcement at your wedding, since it's the closest event we have." -Adam exclaimed.

"Dad told you to wait a few months at least?"

Adam nodded.

Adora sighed. "If you let go of me you could, but Adam, you can not make an announcement at a wedding. It's in the rules. ''

Adam made a face that Teela knew well, the face of which he forgot something important. Not holding back, she rolled her eyes.

\- '' I forgot the protocol. ''

'' Sorry, brother. ''

"It's all right, Adora." Teela intervened. - '' We can announce another time, after all we will have to wait a year anyway. A few more months will not separate us. ''

Adam put an arm around her waist and pressed his lips together. As Teela was in front of her, she did not see him doing this, but her sister saw and internally sighed.

"But we can not think about it, after all, In three days will be a very special day. Is not that Adora? "

Immediately the smile returned to the lips of the princess, but deep down she was still worried about her brother and best friend.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I'm not going to lie, even though it was difficult to write this chapter, I really liked it. The next chapter will leave in a few days, with the feast of Adora and Hawk. For the fans of Adam and Teela, do not worry, their marriage will be as great as Adora's (that's if not more).

CHAPTER 25.

The next day dawned with the palace very agitated, today is the marriage of his princess and all the servants were already in the place that had happened the wedding. The princess chose the summer palace for the beautiful and immense gardens and the beautiful view to the sea to be the place of their wedding. The old plan was to make the wedding at Etheria, at Crystal's castle, but as the castle still would not show itself for a while, Adora and Hawk reversed, they will make the wedding at Eternia and the party at Brigthmoon on the planet Etheria.

Adam, Hawk, Swen, Bow, and some masters first came to the palace to prepare there and go straight to the ceremony when the time came.

"Nervous?" Adam asked as he and Hawk finished packing.

Hawk chuckled. "It's more to the eager." He looked at himself in the mirror again. "I and Adora have waited for over a year for this day and I can not believe it's finally here."

Adam smiled. He and his sister had talked the night before and Adora was very anxious. In fact she and Hawk are a perfect couple and will be very happy together, because it was to see that he made her happy and that she was very precious to him, otherwise Hawk would not have given her the medallion.

"How much time to start?" Swen asked.

"A few hours." The Prince of Eternia replied.

* * *

"You look beautiful!" Glimmer exclaimed as soon as he saw Adora.

Adora had one part of her hair caught in a high bun and the rest was loose with a few curls.

There was a well-decorated white tiara on her head, just as there were silver and white jewels beside the gold medallion that Adora made a point of wearing today. Her dress was very much like a prom dress, the white fabric depending on the moment it glowed as the light came. The veil was huge and the white glittered as Adora moved.

The princess of Eternia laughed. - '' I can not believe it's today ... ''

"Well, believe." Casta said.

"Nervous?" Teela asked.

"No." Adora lied.

"Liar." Lohni exclaimed with a smile.

"Okay, okay, I'm a little nervous." Adora said.

"Well, that's normal." Marena said with tears in her eyes, then shook her head. "My baby is getting married." 'Marena hugged Adora.

"Ladies, we must go." The Queen's trusted lady warned they. "Princess, your father will meet you at the entrance to the summer castle.''

Adora nodded as they all left the room.

"It's today." Adora whispered.

* * *

"They'll be here any minute," Randor said as he walked toward the palace entrance. The guests were just arriving, and it was ten minutes before the ceremony began.

Adam was coming down the stairs along with his father as the ships began to arrive with the bridesmaids and the bride.

"Wow." Adam said as he saw his sister. Randor filled his eyes with tears and for a moment the image of his daughter as a baby appeared in his mind.

"Dad." She smiled, realizing he was distracted by something.

He shook his head quickly and smiled. "You look beautiful, my dear."

"Yes, she is." Marlena said as she helped to lower the veil. -''Where are the girls?''

"Stella, Cassandra, and Chelse?" Adam asked. "They're waiting with Chelse's father, Sunder."

"How many people came?" Telle asked.

"Good part of the royal court, the rebels, the masters, the rest of the royal family, and Hawk's father." Randor replied.

"Did Hawk's father come?" "Marlaena exclaimed.

"Ready." Adora answered as she took her father's hand.

"Good luck." Adam kissed his sister's cheek and walked in with his mother to wait for the ceremony to begin. Adora and Randor right behind.

Lohni had entered the hall to get the three girls, who moments later appeared with her and assumed their positions.

The music began to play and all the guests looked down the hall. Meanwhile, Hawk climbed the altar and looked closely down the hall. Hawk is wearing a black suit with a blue stripe on his chest indicating that he was a prince.

The first to enter were Adam and Marlena, followed by Teela and Swen, Glimmer and Bow, Lohni and Philip, Casta and Meckanek. After the last two reached the middle of the corridor, Chelse walked right behind them spreading flower petals along the way. As soon as all the couples took their seats at the altar, the music changed and after a few seconds, Adora and Randor entered the hall. Cassandra and Stella right behind lesding Adora's veil.

Hawk watched his friends come in and take their positions, but what surprised him most was to see his fiancee. The ex-pirate could not believe how beautiful his bride was. When he met her eyes, he remembered the first time he saw her.

* * *

4 years ago.

Hawk did not admit it that day, but he wanted to meet that woman, and the idea of hitchhiking to her was not such a bad idea. After half an hour's travel without her moving away from the horse, he decided to come up and introduce himself in the right way. Just for her to call him a traitor for working with the horde. No one had faced him like this before and it showed that she was not afraid to speak her mind, which made him like her a little more.

The following events occurred quickly and in the midst of all this confusion, Catra spoke the name of her mysterious friend. "Is she Adora?" He thought. The captain and his men had already heard of the rebel leader Adora and how the great rebellion evolved after she took the lead. According to the stories, Adora was a well-trained, honored and focused warrior, in some cases preferring to surrender than seeing her captured rebels and this warrior was there in front of him all this time.

The rest passed very quickly, he handed it over, then went back and saved her and in that the two were approaching.

In the following months Hawk was always helping the rebellion, not just to aid them, but to see Adora. It was not long before Swen realized that the reason for so many visits was the rebel leader, after a few days, Hawk and Swen talked and the captain revealed what Swen already knew.

"Talk to her." Swen said.

"What if she does not feel the same way?"

"Only she can said that." That was the answer.

It took a week, but Hawk was able to be alone with her and reveal what she felt, being surprised when she said she felt the same and that she was afraid he would not love her. Not allowing her to continue, Hawk kissed her, interrupting her in mid-sentence.

* * *

Present days.

Randor put his daughter's hand on the groom's hand and then went up to his place to begin the ceremony.

"My friends." The king began with a smile. "It is with great joy that we celebrate today the marriage of my daughter, Princess Adora with the Prince and Captain Sea Hawk. Besides being two honorable warriors and leaders, your compassion and love brought you here today. Today the two will be united in the bond of matrimony ... "The beginning of the speech took a few minutes, until the part of the bride and groom talked.

"Hawk, you can start."

The former pirate turned to Adora.

\- '' Adora ... you always the light of truth and hope, someone who could see the best of me when I could no longer see. You turned me from a pirate to a rebel with your friendship, made me into someone better with your love, you know, since the time we met I already liked you, and that love only increased as we were together. You are strong, honored and above all, you are my inspiration. ''

Adora tried to stop crying and spoke. "Hawk, I've been in love with you since I met you, you've been a hero since before I met you, even if you can not see it, you've come to my aid several times and been by my side even more times than that I could ask for. I feel honored to be by your side. ''

Randor nodded with a smile and exclaimed. "Sea Hawk, do you accept Adora Leandra as your legitimate wife in joy, sorrow, health, and disease to love and respect her?"

Hawk's smile widened. -''I do.''

\- '' Adora, do you accept Sea Hawk as your legitimate husband in joy, sorrow, health and illness to love and respect him? ''

"I do." The princess replied.

"I declare you husband and wife, prince and princess of Eternia. They can kiss. "Randor exclaimed with a smile and the couple kissed.

The kiss was applauded with great happiness by the guests and that happiness continued until the kiss ended and calmed down after it was gone.

Soon after the kiss was over, the newlyweds turned to the king, who exclaimed.

-''Hawk, now as Prince of Eternia, you are willing to sign a document, saying that if your and Adora's first child is not heir to Eternia, he or she will be heir to Etheria, but if he or she is heir to Eternia, your second son or daughter, will take over the planet Etheria. "- Randor said as the document was placed on a small table next to the couple.

The couple signed the document, thus proclaiming that what Randor had said will be true.

"One more thing." the king whispered to his son-in-law. -''Take care of her.''

''Always." Hawk replied with a smile.

"What are we waiting for, this is a party!" - Adam exclaimed and everyone laughed.

Tell me what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I loved writing every bit of this chapter! And I hope TheSorceressQueen does not mind that I have written and put the name of the songs. I thought it got really good in the story and made it more realistic. But if TheSorceressQueen wants me to remove it, I can modify the chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

CHAPTER 26.

In a short time everyone was in Etheria, except for some masters and the royal guards, in case Skeletor decided to attack the palace.

While they stayed in the palace, the other guests went to Etheria for the party.

The children ran from side to side, the adults talked, danced and ate the sweets that were scattered around the tables in the garden. Queen Angela was more than glad that Adora and Hawk chose their kingdom for their wedding party, for the past four years she considered Adora as their daughter.

Speaking of Adora and Hawk, they were talking to Madam and Swen.

"I told them they were going to be together!" Madam said with a smile.

"Hey, I never doubted that." Swen replied.

"Actually, if it were not for you guys, I do not think Adora and I would have said we liked each other at the time." Hawk exclaimed.

"And we thank you for giving us the courage to talk about our feelings." - Adora added.

"No need to thank you, my dear, we-" "Madam was interrupted when Randor began to speak and caught everyone's attention.

\- '' I ask for a minute of everyone's attention. Today was a day to which we united a couple who on more than one occasion showed their love and friendship with each other. I want to propose a toast to my daughter and her new husband. For Adora and Sea Hawk. ''

"For Adora and Sea Hawk." They all lifted their glasses of wine, champagne, what they were drinking.

"Before the music starts, it's not just me who wants to say a few words to the couple. King Falcon? "Randor stepped aside and Falcon stayed where the king of Eternia was.

"First of all, I need to thank you that I can be here to see my son's wedding and that thanks goes directly to your new wife, Adora if it were not for your powers, I could not have left that island, then thank you.''

Adora smiled and nodded.

\- '' And now what I have to say to the couple. I had no idea that my son would find someone so wonderful to be his wife than Adora, that his love only grows as the years go by. Adora, welcome to the family, and I hope it will grow soon. ''

The couple blushed and gave a nervous laugh.

"We've just gotten married and you want grandkids already?" Hawk asked in a good mood.

"I want." Queen Marlena exclaimed, making everyone laugh again.

When the laughter was over, King Randor spoke. "Now, I want to call Princess Adora and Prince Hawk to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife."

Hawk held out his left hand to Adora. The princess smiled and placed her left hand on top of his, showing the two rings together. Since Adora had been with her wedding ring since the engagement, it was Hawk only to put her own wedding ring on the ceremony.

The ex-pirate put his right hand on her waist and took her to the center of the dance floor, and as soon as they got ready to start dancing, the music started. (Music I'm a pirate, you're a princess.)

"Our music." Adora exclaimed as the melody began.

"Our music." Hawk nodded, and when he reached the music refrain, he sang along. - '' Im a pirate, you are pricess ... '' - Together they were dancing until the music was over and when it reached the last touches of the song, he hugged her and they both leaned to the side, she with her hands on his chest and he with his hands on her waist.

Everyone applauded with enthusiasm.

When they were straight again, Adora's brother came on stage and announced. - '' Before you left the dance floor, we had a little video for you. '' - He came down and behind the band started a video showing some of the couple's adventures and as background music, it was '' Love night and day (Amo noite e dia) Jorge e Mateus feat. John Kip. ''

When the music ended, the couple had tears in their eyes to relive all this, because in the video was from the moment they met until the request for marriage.

Adam approached them and his sister immediately hugged him tightly.

"You deserve it, sister." He returned the hug with the same force.

-''Thanks.''

The kings watched with a big smile as their children embraced. This was a vision they had expected to see since Adora had returned.

"I did not think this day would come so fast. Our little girl married. "The king exclaimed.

"Yes." The queen hugged him and exclaimed. "And you did not tell them both about that.' '

"Marly, I'll talk to them as soon as Adora returns."

"Of course, and then you'll postpone after Adam's engagement announcement, and after the engagement party ..." -Marlena remarked, seeing what her husband. "You've been delaying this for weeks."

"It's not an easy matter to just come and talk. Especially after they've hidden it from us for so long. "Randor whispered.

"Well, I went straight with them. Randor, Adam is tired of giving a cowardly prince in your front, he on more than one occasion said that he wanted to show you what he is capable, for you to be proud of him.''

''But I'm proud of him, Marlena. Of both.''

\- '' Now just tell them. I will not force you to talk to them, but I will respect your decision to wait Adora to return and I want you to know that after a while I will question them about you having talked to them, and you'd better have had this conversation when I ask, okay?

'' Okay, '' he replied reluctantly.

Marlena laughed. - '' I think it's time to have a dance of yours with our daughter. ''

"And then our dance." Randor kissed his wife and went to her daughter.

Upon realizing that his king was walking towards the princess, the royal orchestra began to prepare.

Adam and Hawk walked away from the dance floor as soon as Randor reached Adora. With a signal for the orchestra to begin, Randor guided his daughter along the dance floor.

(The song played was Photograph, by Ed Sheeran.)

"It's Hawk, unbeknownst to you, you and Adora joined Etheria and Eternia and performed an old dream of mine and her father's." Falcon exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Hawk asked.

On the dance floor.

"What do you mean, father?" The princess asked.

"Before I knew your mother and before we lost contact with Falcon, we said we wanted to unite our kingdoms, once we cited an example in case he had a son and I had a daughter." - Randor began to respond while they danced.

"Let the two of you know each other and fall in love so we can unite the realms." Falcon finished explaining to his son.

'' Then I'd meet Adora anyway, '' Hawk exclaimed.

Falcon nodded.

"So even if I had not been caught, would Hawk and I meet?" "Adora asked her father.

"Yes." Randor sighed.

'' Dad. '' -Adora put her hand on his father's face .- '' It's over, I'm home. ''

Randor tried to smile. "I know, but I can not stop thinking about what that villain took from us. All the hugs, jokes, family travel. It was for the family to be complete. ''

"It's full now and that's what matters."

The king can not help but smile. "You're identical to your mother, both in the way you talk and in the way you do things."

Adora smiled and both bowed as the song ended.

"You and your brother are strong. Stronger than we could imagine you would be. "Randor kissed her daughter's forehead and led her to her husband, then went to his wife and took her to the dance floor. The next dance was the king and the queen.

(The song '' River flows in you '' from yumira began to be played.)

The king led his wife along the dance floor and they were quiet for almost a minute.

"Did you give her the hint?" She asked.

-''Yes my queen.''

"Well, since you gave the hint, I think we'd better leave it, after she returns."

"I totally agree." Rand looked at his wife, admiring how beautiful she was.

-''What's it?''

"I was remembering our marriage party. I hope Adora and Adam are as happy with their consort as we are happy. ''

"They're going to be. They already are. ''

"Teela already knows?''

The queen shook her head.

\- '' That's going to get in trouble. ''

"I'm surprised you did not get in trouble when you heard." Marlena exclaimed.

"Let's just say I had to hold on. Pretending that I do not know about this secret is very difficult and I wonder how the two managed for so many years? ''

"I do not know that, either. But I know they wanted to tell on several occasions. ''

"But now I know and they can stop hiding. At least in front of us. ''

"That's what they want most, especially Adam."

The music ended and they bowed to each other.

The party was coming to an end and the time came that Adora was waiting. One Earth tradition was for the bride to throw the bouquet and she wanted to do it since her mother told her.

Adora climbed the steps of a small staircase and asked. -''Are ready?''

Many girls were below her, all with their hands outstretched to try to pick up the bouquet.

Adora turned and tossed the bouquet over her head.

The ship of red and gold flowers stopped in two stretched hands and Adora turned to see who had taken the bouquet, not being surprised when Teela lowered her hands with a surprised face.

Teela looked at Adam, who was looking at her with an open mouth that soon turned into a smile, she returned the smile and looked again at Adora, who was laughing. Approaching the princess, she asked.

"It was your powers, was not it?"

"No, they were not. In fact I just threw the bouquet. ''

Adam appeared behind Teela and heard what they were talking about.

"The destiny is stronger." Adora said.

'' That's right. '' Adam put his hand on Teela's waist. -''Wanna Dance?''

"You know my answer." The two walked away toward the dance floor.

"Congratulations!" Adora turned to watch her friend approach.

\- Lohni! Thank you! And congratulations to you too. ''

-''For me? Whereby?''

Adora raised an eyebrow. "For his recent courtship with Duke Philip."

-''You knew? How, when? ''

"My friend, I am the princess of Eternia and you would be surprised at what I hear from the court. The gossip there runs faster than it ran in the horde. ''

"That's what I need to agree on." They both laughed.

"Married now, who would say." Lohni exclaimed.

-''It is true.''

\- '' You were already happy before and this marriage will only increase that happiness. You deserve it.''

"Not just me." Adora hugged her friend. - '' The party is already over, Hawk and I are going to say goodbye to everyone and we are going to leave. ''

Lohni looked up at the sky and realized that it was already dark, it must have been seven or eight at night.

"Then come back, I'll see you at the palace.''

"Are you living with Philip?" She asked with a wicked grin.

"And you thought I'd let you and he out of my sight?" They laughed and Adora went to her husband.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27.

Days later the royal family was in the palace. There were no attacks or anything.

Meanwhile, Adam took a walk around the gardens next to Teela.

"I can not believe Adora is married." Adam said.

'' And soon it will be us. '' Teela smiled.

"And that's something I do not want to wait for." Adam took her by the waist and kissed her.

"How beautiful!" A voice exclaimed.

The couple moved away quickly, only to see Orko and Cringer standing staring at them.

Adam immediately relaxed and Teela let out a sigh she did not know she was holding.

"Do not worry about us, we just came to give you a warning." Orko exclaimed.

"What warning?" Teela asked.

"Actually, some warnings ..." Cringer corrected.

"What would that be?" Now Adam asked.

"Your father marked your engagement announcement in three days' time! On Wednesday.''

"What wonderful news, Orko.!" Teela exclaimed and then hugged Adam.

"And there's more! Dree Elle and I are going to have a baby! '' Orko said even more excitedly.

This news surprised the couple even more.

"A baby ?!" They both talked.

"Duncan, this will be left for you ..." 'Adam whispered and got an elbow in the ribs delivered by Teela.

"Orko, congratulations!" Teela released Adam and walked over to his little friend to hug him.

-''Thank you!''

"Congratulations, Orko." Adam exclaimed immediately.

"Now the news is not so good." Orko said after a while. - '' There was an attack near the kingdom of Beira Mar. ''

"How many warriors about?" Teela asked.

"The size of a normal fleet of soldiers. According to witnesses, they were well-trained. '' Cringer spoke in fear.

"Okay, I'll go talk to my men and see ... '' Teela was interrupted when they heard a bomb explode, followed by a concussion. They all fell to the ground.

"We're under attack!" Teela exclaimed.

Adam helped his bride to stand up and then looked at Cringer. Understanding what his friend meant by that look, Cringer hurried off.

"Cringer!" Adam ran after him.

"Adam, this is not the time for ..." There was another concussion and Teela moaned in frustration. Picking up her communicator, the captain of the guard gave the orders and went to battle.

Orko not knowing what to do, went along with Teela.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: TeelanaFalcao: Sim, esta certo, é como falamos aqui no Brasil, ex: ''Cara, sobrou para você.'' Essa é a ideia original, mas como eu não falo inglês fluentemente, eu precisei do tradutor e essa foi a tradução mais próxima que eu cheguei. Olhe, essa é a frase que eu escrevi em português: -''Duncan, isso vai sobrar para você...'' –Adam sussurrou e levou uma cotovelada nas costelas entregue por Teela.

* * *

CHAPTER 28.

Adam ran as fast as he could to turn, but before he had a chance to lift the sword, he felt he was being watched.

Cringer had also stopped and was shrunken.

"Adam, I do not like that."

"You're going to like it even less, little tiger." There came a voice in disguise, and in a following a warrior jumped on the prince, who managed to fight back and take the other warrior off him.

Turning to face the warrior, Adam saw that he wore a mask. But as soon as another warrior looked at Adam he seemed to have become paralyzed.

And because of this, he was hit by a stun gun, the shock was delivered by Man-at-arms.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you, Duncan, you're just in time."

\- '' This is my work, now transform. We need He-man. "Duncan approached the unconscious warrior.

Adam did as he was asked and as soon as the transformation was over, he came close to his mentor.

"Who do you think he is?" -He-man asked.

"It's not him, it's her." Duncan took off the mask and revealed a woman a little younger than the pincipe.

"Take her to the palace Duncan, and then meet me at the place where the battle is going."

Duncan took the unconscious warrior in his arms and led her to one of the guard towers while He-man and Battlecat were going to battle.

xxXXXxx

When they arrived, they found the masters and the royal guard fighting side by side against at least twenty masked warriors.

Teela kicked one and he seemed not to care about the kicking pain, the warrior attacked at a greater intensity and for a moment Teela thought he would not stand a chance. What soon happened. She took a punch and fell.

"Teela!" Stratos stood between her and the warrior.

"Forget it! It's useless, she's not here! RETURN! " One of the masked warriors exclaimed and everyone was able to escape.

"Who were they talking about?" Stratos asked.

"Teela!" Duncan entered the room and went straight to his daughter.

"I do not know who they were talking about, but it looks like they were looking for someone." Meckanek exclaimed.

"Well, they said 'She'. I mean, we know they're looking for a woman. " Ram-man ventured.

"'It could be either. From one of the servants to even She-ra or Adora. "-Lohni said. As a trained warrior, she was allowed to fight alongside the masters. "But that kind of fight is very familiar, I do not know, it's like I've seen someone with that same kind of fight before."

"Maybe you've seen Etheria in the horde," Duncan said.

"It's quite likely, but we had several kinds of fighting with several force captains. These scams can be either one or all of them together. '"Lohni replied.

"That's if they're from the horde." -He-man remembered. "We're not sure yet."

"Even so, considering that they are looking for someone here in the palace, I want the whole guard reinforced and ready for any attack, understood?" - Duncan turned to the guards.

"Yes, sir!" They went out and handed the order to the rest of the guard.

Duncan took Teela in his arms and went to the infirmary, but before that, he stood on the doorframe and stared at the masters.

"Me and Prince Adam have managed to capture one of them. I want guards posted outside your cell 24 hours a day. Maybe we'll get some information with her. "

"Has Prince Adam helped?" "Stratos exclaimed in surprise, but Duncan was already out. "I'll take that as a yes. You heard it, we go to the cell of our new friend. ''

"He-man, are you coming along?" Meckanek asked.

-''No. Let's say I'm needed somewhere else. Until later. "The hero rode on battlecat and left.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29.

Teela woke hours later the first thing she saw was Adam sitting next to her.

\- '' Adam ... ''

"Hey ..." He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder as she tried to get up. "'The doctor told you to take it easy.''

"Since when do I take it easy?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, you better get started. You got a beating. ''

"Of a very well trained warrior. I wonder where he learned to fight. ''

"Lohni said he recognized this style of fighting from somewhere. Maybe it's someone from the horde, but she's not sure. Adora can help you with that as soon as her return from two days. "

"Let's not worry Adora about it. Not now.''

"As much as I hate to say it, we do. She can find who trained them if that person was of the horde. ''

xxXXXxx

"I'm not ready to go back to the palace yet. I've never been as relaxed as the last few days. '"Adora smiled at her husband as they strolled along the beach. Adora was in a blue bikini and Hawk in black shorts.

"I'm not, either, but sooner or later we're going to have to go back there." -Hawk caressed her shoulder and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"When was the last time we were under the stars like this?" Said Adora.

-''Two days ago.''

Adora blushed and looked at him. -''Before.''

Hawk laughed. "When I asked you to marry me.''

Adora smiled again and looked at the stars again. "You know, Hawk, sometimes I think something might have happened in the palace and we did not know."

"If something attacked, your brother took care of it. I'm sure. But now enough of that, we have only two more days before we go back to the palace and I want to think only of ourselves. '' Hawk caught her by the waist.

"I love you." she replied simply.

"I love you too." He kissed her.

xxXXXxx

Two days later.

"Welcome back!" Lohni was the first to greet the couple.

"I was not ready to go back yet, but I must admit, I missed this place and my family and friends." Adora hugged her friend.

-''Adora! Hawk! '' Teela shouted. She came running to the two of them and hugged them. Adam was just behind and while his bride hugged his sister, he went to hug his brother-in-law.

"I'm glad you're back."

"I missed you too!" She smiled and released Teela to hug her brother.

''Welcome home."Adam lifted her in his embrace. Lifting her was easy since he was taller than Adora and she was not heavy.

"Come, the king and the queen are waiting for us." Teela exclaimed.

"Waiting?" Hawk asked.

"Today is the announcement of our engagement." Adam replied and they all went to the throne room.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30.

"Welcome home!" -Marlena and Randor hugged the couple.

'' It's good to come back. '' Adora exclaimed.

'' It's good that we're back in time. '' Hawk added.

''It is true. We're about to make the announcement. "Randor said with a smile.

Marlena cleared her throat.

"And after the announcement I want to talk to you both." The king looked at his children as his wife opened a smile.

"Okay, Dad." Adam and Adora spoke and looked at each other immediately.

But he did not have time to talk, for the court invaded the throne room and the royal family assumed their positions.

Randor began his speech, but before he reached the middle there was another shudder and shouting.

The guards immediately acted and tried to get people to safe places, while the twins were able to hide out to be transformed.

"Take the kings out of here!" Teela gave the order and their guards obeyed. A few seconds later the room was filled with guards and masked warriors. Hawk took his sword and prepared for battle, just like Teela and before long the banging began.

He-man and She-ra appeared soon after and entered the fight. And the princess of power immediately recognized the blow that her adversary tried to use on her. Like Adora, she sidestepped this blow several times and knew very well what the weakness was.

"It's not possible ..." She whispered. And this second she lost focus on the battle was the time she was nearly hit by another coup, which she happily managed to deflect.

After a half hour of fighting, the masked men withdrew and then He-man and She-ra left.

When the twins returned to the throne room as their true identities, Adora asked. There were only the masters in the room.

'' Does anyone know what they want? ''

"We do not know who they are, but ..." Teela began to speak, but was interrupted by Adora.

"That was not my question, Captain. What are they looking for? ''

Randor and Marlena entered the room just as Adora asked.

"They're looking for a woman. That's all we know, princess. " Ram-man, "he exclaimed.

Adore stiffened and everyone saw it.

"Do not worry, Adora, Lohni recognized those moves, now you and she will be able to take those who trained them, that is, who is behind this." -Ram-man continued.

Adora sighed. "I'm afraid the person who trained them is not behind it."

"How do you know?" Meckanek asked.

"Because every force captain of the horde had to train his troops. Lohni, you remember that, do not you? ''

"Yes, so much so that our training was done by several captains, Adora where do you want to go with that?"

"The movement they used was very specific and difficult to ignore. She-ra came and told me about him, and believe me. The person who trained them is not behind this. ''

"And I ask again how do you know, princess?" - Meckanek repeated.

Adora looked seriously at the masters and at her family. "Because that blow is mine. I trained them. ''


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31.

'' Are you sure about this?" Adam asked carefully. - '' Adora, this is just a guess and we still have to prove ... maybe someone who knows the same movements as you ... ''

'' I'm sure. '' Adora interrupted. "These were my moves. We are facing someone who has trained with me. ''

Adam thought about what his sister was talking about. Now it made sense why the warrior had stopped in the middle of the fight. She should not know that Adora had a twin and stopped by the resemblance between them.

"But Adora ..." Randor exclaimed. "Let's just say that's it. This person may have had his own troops outside and trained them with the same training. ''

-''Perhaps. But that does not change the fact that they are as well trained as me and Lohni. ''

"And with all respect, majesty. Adora and I were the best warriors within those walls. "Lohni exclaimed, now understanding why her friend was like that.

"And if they allied with Skeletor ..." Adora stopped talking.

"There's a way of knowing if they allied with Skeletor or not." Tellea exclaimed.

"How?" 'Adora asked.

"Adam and Duncan managed to capture one of them. She did not answer anything. Maybe with you she'll open up. "- Meckanek explained.

"Where is she?" Said Adora. Now Hawk worried, his wife was making things go too fast.

"Now?" He asked as he approached her.

-''Yes. I need to know if it's them. Because if they go, they can know my weaknesses, whether in struggle or in plans. ''

"I thought you did not open up to your troops so much," Teela said.

\- '' With a troop I opened myself. Showing much of what I know." Adora replied. "But you did not answer me, where is she?"

* * *

Minutes later, the royal family and masters were on their way to the arrest of this mysterious warrior.

"It's here." Duncan said.

"Very well, I'm going in." Adora said.

"Adora waits!" Marlena exclaimed and her daughter looked at her. - '' We know they are looking for a woman, if that woman is you, we will not deliver her on a tray. Put that on. '' -Marlena showed the hooded hood that was the height of Adora. - '' This will hide your identity. ''

Adora smiled and hugged Marlena. Then he put on his cloak and went to the entrance of the cell while everyone went to a room next door, which was the cameras inside the cell. The princess nodded to Duncan and he opened the door.

"Wait," Adam said, approaching. He was wearing the same cloak. "I'm going to come in with you."

-''This is not necessary.''

"Yes, this is.''

Adora took a deep breath and they both entered.

* * *

The room was very well lit and the prisoner was sitting on the bed when the two of them entered, she was with her back to them both.

"If you've come to get information, you're wasting your time." she exclaimed.

"How about we start with the basics?" Adora asked in a disguised voice. -''What's your name?''

The warrior laughed. "You're the first person to ask me that."

"That's why you treat my friends with hostility." Adam said.

"Calm down," Adora exclaimed. "We did not come here to fight." The princess turned her attention to the warrior. "You did not answer me, soldier. Name?''

* * *

"Majesties, are you sure it's wise to let the princes do this?" Meckanek asked.

"I trust them for it," Randor replied.

"But what if-" "Meckanek stopped talking as soon as the princess's voice was heard.

"You did not answer me, soldier. Name?''

They all looked at the cell with admiration.

Randor smiled. '' Like I said, I trust them. ''

* * *

"Are you standing by the guard?"

"Let's say I've already gone. And your name is? ''

"Why do you care?"

"Why would not it matter? I'll treat her like a person and I need your name. "It was the honest response, but Adora did not reveal that the name would reveal whether she trained this girl or not.

After a few seconds in silence, the warrior spoke.

"Lyla." She turned to the two of them. - '' My name is Lyla. ''

As soon as Adora saw her, she paralyzed. She was right. She trained this girl, and probably the whole group.

Adam, seeing that his sister had stopped talking, resolved to continue.

'' Why do I think this is not your name? ''

"Let's just say that's how you're going to call me. Well, you will not get my real name. "The warrior smiled.

Adora shook her head, finally finding the focus and returning to the present.

"What are you looking for? Lyla. "She asked this time.

"It's not what, my dear, but who."

"Control your mouth and maybe we can come to an agreement," Adam said.

-''Hey. Not now. "-Adora caught the attention of her brother.

\- '' That, control your friend, because I will not say anything else today. But I say the following. When my boss finds this person, they'll have a nice meeting. "She started to laugh and the twins came out of the cell.

As soon as they stepped outside, Duncan closed the doors and the twins took off their hoods.

"So?" Duncan asked.

"We did not get anything. We do not even know her name. "Adam said.

"That's not entirely true." Adora exclaimed, making everyone look at her.

"Not here, let's go to my father's office."


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32.

As soon as they arrived, Adora wasted no time and spoke.

"Her real name is Susan. She was one of the most accomplished guards I've ever trained. She learns fast and ... ''

'' And? '' Teela asked.

"Do you remember that I said that I completely showed my skills to one of the groups I trained? She was part of this group. ''

"Wait, that's not so bad," Hawk exclaimed.

Adora looked at him blankly. - '' How come it's not bad? ''

"Look, you said you probably trained them, did not you?"

-''Yes.''

\- '' And if you trained them, you know their weakness. You know the blows and you know how to stop those blows. You can teach us the same thing you taught them. ''

"It's not a bad idea." Adam had to agree.

"There must be another way." Adora said.

"But Adora, and if there is not?" Teela asked.

Adora sighed. ''Very well. Let's get together and talk about guard training. ''

"But let's do it later. It's been a long day, and I want to talk to my children alone. "Randor exclaimed. "I want the rest to rest from this attack."

Everyone nodded and left the room, leaving the royal family and its new member alone.

As they all left, Adora sat in one of the armchairs in the study and her husband knelt in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Hawk asked.

-''No. Hawk, I thought everything I had done as a captain would stay in Etheria, but it seems that this followed me to Eternia as well. ''

"Darling, you only trained them. At the time you had no way of knowing about the horde and the way they were going to take it. '' Marlena said.

"Your mother's right." Randor agreed.

"Father, what did you want to talk to us about?"

Randor looked at Marlena and she nodded.

"It's been a while since I wanted to talk to you two about a certain secret."

"A secret?" Adora asked.

"What secret, Father?" Adam asked.

'' Do not pretend you do not know, He-man. ''

Adora and Adam immediately looked at each other and then looked at their parents, but mostly at Marlena.

"I did not tell him." The queen exclaimed.

"By the grace of Eternia. He really know. "Adam said with a hand on his forehead.

-''Yes I know. And I want you to know that I'm proud of you, you two. But I have to apologize to you Adam, every time you came late for something or missed a meeting was to be able to protect people, I did not know, but that's no excuse for me to treat you that way. I'm so sorry.''

Adam got up and hugged his father tightly. Randor hugged him back and opened his embrace to include Adora and Marlena. Hawk smiled.

"You're part of the family Hawk, come here." Marlena exclaimed and Hawk obeyed.

Hours later the kings announced the betrothal of Adam and Teela and there was great celebration and mainly surprise.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N:Double update today!

TheSorceresQueen and TeelanaFalcão: As much as Randor is a rather rigid father, for being king. He has hated hiding secrets from his children. Especially for one not having grown up at home and the other not having had a good relationship with him for years. So I decided to write it straight to the point.

CHAPTER 33.

While all of Eternia was going to sleep, Skeletor and his henchmen were awake on the mountain of the serpent.

"Who are these warriors?" Evil-Lyn asked. They had seen the attack on the palace today.

"I do not know, but maybe we can get something out of it. They're after somebody, so we're going to help them find this person and then they help us master Eternia. '' –Skeletor said

"I do not think so." A voice came.

In a matter of seconds the room was filled with masked warriors.

"We will not help you, because you've had the last few years to get this planet," one of them said.

"And you happen to be their leader by any chance?" Skeletor asked.

"No, I am." A man with a different mask and different clothes exclaimed.

"Then tell me the reason you do not want help in capturing this person?''

"Why should not anyone know who that person is. And you and your warriors are not the most reliable. ''

"How dare you come up to my mountain and talk to me like that? I am the prince of darkness. ''

''No. You are an illegitimate prince of Eternia. ''

This surprised everyone in the room, even Skeletor himself.

"Skeletor, is this true?" Evil-Lyn asked.

-''No, it's not.''

-''Yes it is. Keldor. "The other villain exclaimed. "And another, you're not truly evil. You hate the royal family for not giving your real title, but that's the most you have to hate. ''

-''He is lying.''

-''I really am? Look, you were not even the heir to the throne. So I do not see why you're like this. ''

"You do not know what I've been through."

\- '' And this is a confirmation of what I told you Keldor. ''

"I'm going to send you to a place where you will not return." Skeletor threw a bolt of power that was diverted. Then the leader of the masked ones cast another spell for him to stand still. Evil-Lyn tried to react to this, but ended up stuck in the same spell.

"Who is next to go to the prisons of the mountain of the serpent?" The rest of the villains stood still. -''Great.''

He turned to Skeletor. "I'm going to rule Eternia next to the person I'm looking for. That's why I will not help. ''

'' But who are you? '' Beastman asked.

'' I'm known as Caspian. And now, the mountain of the serpent is under new direction. Take them away. "He pointed at the two paralyzed villains.

After they were taken away, Caspian looked at his new "allies."

\- '' Now, let's talk about business ... ''

* * *

In the meantime, Adora rolled over in her sleep.

xxXXXxx

In the dream.

"She's in the palace." One of the masked warriors exclaimed.

Adora looked sideways, trying to recognize where the dream was showing.

"The mountain of the serpent?" She whispered.

"Where'd she go?" "The different dressed villain asked.

"Caspian, she's married now. She was on the wedding trip. '' The other warrior replied.

"Caspian?" Adora exclaimed and thought. ::: A code name for not knowing about it. ::: After a moment she realized. "Wait, wedding trip? They're talking about me! ''

"I do not care if she's married or not. Let's get her. "-Caspian replied.

"No!" Adora exclaimed and woke up.

* * *

Adora woke up and found Hawk looking at her with his hand on her arm. He had woken her up.

"You were screaming." He exclaimed and she hugged him tightly.

"Another vision." she exclaimed as she calmed down.

Hawk stroked his wife's hair as he asked.

"What was that vision about?"

-''The masked ones. I know the code name of their leader and I know who they want. ''

Hawk was quiet, waiting for her to say something.

After a sigh, Adora looked into his eyes.

"Hawk, they want me."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Update today. Do not forget to read the previous chapter!

CHAPTER 34.

"How do they want Adora?" Randor exclaimed to his son-in-law after he had said the news.

"That's what she saw. Majesty, Adora's powers are increasing and making her more powerful. She knows what she saw. ''

-''Where is my daughter?''

"He-man and She-ra were called in Grayskull to talk about this with the Sorceress." -Hawk replied to the king.

Randor sighed. "We'd need Adora to know if Skeletor made any alliances with these villains. What is the name of the leader? ''

Caspian. And Adora did not say anything about Skeletor. ''

"Maybe she was still scared of the dream ..."

-''No. She would have spoken if Skeletor had been with this villain. "'Hawk interrupted him.

"Adora is not the only one with powers in the royal family," she said. She stood beside her husband, watching the quiet conversation until she remembered something.

Randor stared at her for a moment, then finally spoke. ''Stela''.

"Stela may have powers, but will she have enough to have the same vision of Adora?" - Hawk asked.

"We do not know, but we have to try." Randor exclaimed and called for the communicator. '' Ask my daughter to come to my office. ''

"Which one, sir?" Came the voice of Man-at-arms.

"Princess Stela." Randor replied. The king was still getting used to having two daughters and not just Adora.

After a few minutes, a smiling little girl entered the kings' office.

"Mother, father, Hawk!" She exclaimed.

"Hii, little girl!" Hawk came at her first and started playing with her.

"HAWK!" She laughed.

Randor and Marlena looked at each other smiling. Seeing Hawk playing with her like this gave the kings a vision of how he will be with his sons and Adora.

As soon as Hawk put her down, she ran to Marlena. -''What happened?''

Marlena raised her eyebrows, seeing just how direct Stela was. "'Can you control your visions?' '

\- '' Depends on the vision. If it's something more recent I can, but if it's something from a long time ago not. ''

"So last night, will not it be a problem?"

"No." The girl smiled again. "What vision do you want?"

"From the mountain of the serpent," replied Randor. -''You can?''

Instead of answering, the girl closed her eyes and concentrated.

xxXXXxx

Meanwhile He-man and She-ra were returning from Grayskull Castle.

'' Maybe that's a mistake ... '' 'He-man said.

'' No He-man, you heard her. My vision was right. ''

'' And what are you going to do? '' 'He-man asked. He could feel her insecurity.

"I do not know, but I can not let you be attacked because of me!"

"'Do not even think about leaving the castle. These people are behind you, but they are also wanting to dominate our planet. We can not simply surrender, we'll need you. ''

"She-ra," she corrected.

-''No. Of you in both ways. We'll need Adora and She-ra. "-He-man stopped his sister and looked at her.

"We need a plan. And quick. "She-ra exclaimed.

"We'll make this plan. You will see. It will not be necessary for you to surrender to them. ''

"But what if I need it?"

"You would only be giving them what they want.''

-''I do not know.''

"Who are you and what did you do to my sister?" He-man exclaimed jokingly. He put his hand on her shoulder and waited until she looked at him. "The leader and princess I know would never surrender without trying to fight."

She-ra laughed and after a while exclaimed. -''You're right.''

"That's my sister." He-man said smiling.

The twins laughed and He-man stared at the path ahead. - '' Run to the palace? ''

'' In three. ''

"One." He-man has begun.

"Two." She-ra went on.

"Three!" They said together and ran.

* * *

The four members of the royal family were seated in some seats in the king's office. The queen and Starla were on a couch, Hawk in an armchair, and the king in another.

-''It's not possible.''

"Skeletor will not be a problem for a while, since he's stuck in the fortress itself." Hawk exclaimed tiredly.

"I do not believe it." Randor had been talking about it for five minutes.

"But we saw what happened. Skeletor was captured by this Caspian. This villain wants Eternia and will defeat any member of royalty who stands between him and the throne, including an illegitimate member. "-Marlena was trying to organize the facts.

\- '' Okay, but if he wants the members of the royal family out of his way, why does he want Adora? It does not make sense. '' Hawk says.

'' Maybe it's because she did not grow up in royalty? '' Marlena asked.

'' Maybe, but if it was for that, he'd be after you, me and Starla too. He just wants Adora. "Hawk replied.

'' And now we have Keldor in the way. '' Randor said with a hand on his forehead. '' I do not believe my father hid his existence from us. ''

"Maybe he does not know," she said.

"Or maybe he knows and wanted to save us from knowing that our brother is this thing." Randor exclaimed furiously.

Marlena, seeing what she was about to give, turned to her youngest daughter. "Darling, why do not you go look for your brothers in the castle?"

-''Ok. If I find them I'll bring them. '' She left the room without question, knowing it was an adult conversation.

Marlena waited until the younger girl left the room and commented.

"And does Miro know?"

"Probably." Randor replied.

'' And how are you sure? He may not even know of Keldor's existence. ''

'' Or he may know and not know about what he has become Skeletor. This may be an alternative. "Hawk commented.

'' Did we tell the twins? '' Marlena asked.

-''No. Not yet. "Randor replied.

'' Adora will end up knowing some day about that. '' -Hawk commented.

'' And if that happens, you come and talk to us. '' Randor exclaimed.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35.

The twins arrived at the palace and immediately returned to their normal. They were laughing and talking as they entered the palace, meeting their little sister.

"Stela, hi!" Said Adora.

"Adora, Adam!" She came running to the twins. Stela had been warned not to tell them about Keldor. -''Where did you go?''

"Well ..." Adam looked at Adora and turned her attention to Stela. - '' We have settled a matter. ''

-''A subject?''

"Yes." Adora replied.

Seeing they were not going to say anything, Stela did not force the subject.

"I'm hungry, what am I going to have for dinner?" Adam said, trying to change the subject.

"Can not you think of anything but food?" Teela's voice was heard and seconds later the captain of the guard appeared.

"Someone is in a bad mood." 'Adora whispered to Stela and she nodded.

"Actually, there's something else out of my mind." Adam smiled and came over to kiss her.

"How cute!" 'Stela exclaimed.

''You are late. Train, now." Teela said.

"So you're there." Hawk approached and kissed Adora. "What did I miss?" He asked.

"Nothing much." 'Adora exclaimed.

* * *

Later that day, Randor informed the masters, saying that the serpent's mountain was no longer under Skeletor's control. Not to mention Skeletor being Keldor. The king spoke about the codename of the villain and that he was a greater threat than Skeletor himself.

After hearing what his king said, Stratos asked if they were able to find out the identity of the woman they were looking for and Randor revealed that it was Worship the person they sought. Without thinking twice, the king added security to his daughter, just to remember that she is She-ra. Not being able to go back on his safer decision since the masters had already left, he asked Adam to tell his sister about it.

"What?" - Adora asked.

"He's thinking like a father and wants to keep you safe." Hawk exclaimed.

"Even though I am ..." She stopped in mid-sentence and lowered her voice. "Even though I'm She-ra?"

"He ended up forgetting about that. That's why I came to warn you. '"Adam continued to speak.

"Okay, so Skeletor is trapped on the mountain of the serpent, this Caspian is behind me, I'm going to have several guards and masters with me all the time and I probably will not be able to transform myself so easily." -Adora sits on the couch of her room with one hand on his forehead. "That's great." she said wryly.

Adam pursed his lips and then commented. - '' I think our problems with villains are only increasing. ''

-''You think? Castian arrested Skeletor in his own fortress.'' Adora exclaimed.

-''Sis. I think we'd better calm down. We do not know why this guy is behind you and until we find out, I think Dad's decision was good. ''

"But what if somebody needs help?"

"I can help, Adora. Me and the masters have defended Eternia for years. Maybe it's good that you do not tranform around for a while and rest. ''

"He's right." Hawk nodded.

Adora stayed quiet, but agreed. - '' Ok, I'll do as you want, but if you need help for anything ... ''

"I'll call you." Adam promised.

"Where are you going now?" Hawk asked.

"Father asked me to go to his office to talk." Adam said.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36.

"Father?" Adam knocked on his father's door and came in when he heard an answer. -''Wanted to see me?''

'' Yes Adam. '' The king and the prince sat in front of each other.

After a while, the king exclaimed.

"Son, I ... now I see that I have not been fair to you in the last few years."

-''Did not you know...''

"Let me finish. Not knowing the secret does not justify the way I treated him in front of Teela, Duncan, and the rest. I'm so sorry.''

'' No need to apologize, '' Adam exclaimed.

"Yes, I do." Randor sighed. "You've made more than any prince on this planet, and I want you to know that I'm proud of you."

The prince and the king rose and embraced each other with tears in their eyes.

Adam did not believe what he was hearing. He waited to hear these words of the king from his sixteen years, the age of when he became He-man.

* * *

xxXXXxx

Continued on: '' I trusted you! ''

A/N: Yes, this chapter was short, because once again we came to the end of another fanfic. The next fanfic with the sequel will be called '' I Trusted You! '' And will be posted the first chapter in a week. I will be posting the portuguese version of this fanfic.

Thank you to everyone who has read and commented this fanfiction!

I hope you enjoyed the story!

Comment on what you found!


End file.
